Regreso inesperado
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Mag Mel ha regresado, y esta vez está peor que nunca. Cómo saldrán Dan y los demás de esta? ¿Dan regresará a vencerlo, o Mag Mel cumplirá su venganza? PRIMER DANXPAIGE DE LA HISTORIA. Habrá muchas nuevas parejas nwn.
1. Hola a todos

Yo: Hola, haré un nevo fic y le daré "continuidad" de ahora a las vacaciones nwn. Espero se lo gocen! ¡FINALMENTE! (Emocionado) MI PRIMER EXPERIMENTO DEL AÑO, Y EL ... Matte! (leyendo los personajes) EL PRIMER DANXPAIGE DE LA HISTORIA! Y agradezco a Slavik2016 y Jessi Kuso por ayudarme.

Parings: DanxPaige, FabiaxShunxChan, RunoxBaron, KlausxChan, NoahxOC, HaibakuxChris, AlicexKeith, RafexSonia (Sonia Kisaku, cabello azul hasta el cuello, ojos verde oscuro, uniforme escolar rojo con falda corta, personalidad tsundere y divertida.)

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

Habían pasado semanas desde que Dan derrotó a Mag Mel, todo está genial, han pasado muchas cosas. Shun se convirtió en líder del Equipo Sellon en sustitución de Sellon para apoyar a Chris y Soon. Haibaku Kuso inició en el Mega Interespacio Bakugan con la mayor alegría posible después de que Dan derrotara a Mag Mel, Marucho empezó a reconstruir el Mega Interespacio Bakugan con ayuda de una chica que se llama Chopang Saybou (su OC está en un capítulo de BAKUGAN NEW HOPES), y lograron reconstruirlo, Rafe tuvo inconvenientes para regresar a Neathia por lo que tuvo que quedarse un rato más, al igual que Paige quien tuvo complicaciones para regresar a Gundalia después de lo de los Bakugan Caos, pero ella... bueno... no sabremos ahora TWT.

Como sea, y fuera del equipo, Haibaku hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para poder traer de regreso a Anubias y a Sellon, desgraciadamente sólo trajo a Anubias. El Equipo Anubias por tanto tuvo que usar a sus bakugan para regresar a Sellon, cosa que pudieron conseguir por ayudar a Haibaku.

El Equipo Anubias recibió con júbilo a su creador intelectual, Anubias. Chris y Soon hicieron lo mismo con Sellon, quien agradeció a Shun por cuidar de las dos, algo que puso incómodo a Shun (¬╣¬), la popularidad de Dan ha aumentado tras saberse que los falsos rumores ya fueron expuestos.

Los últimos meses fueron pacíficos para los peleadores, hasta que...

Dimensión Oscura

- KUSO! - Gruñó una voz maligna - ¡TE MATARÉ!

- Y A TI, DRAGO! - Gritó un Bakugan parecido a Dharak, pero más fuerte y oscuro.

Interespacio Bakugan

- Hola a todos! - dijeron Mira, Runo, Alice, Baron, Ace, Klaus, Chan, Sonia, Hiba (de Hiba Suicide Circus), Ren y la Reina Fabia.

- Hola - Dijo Dan y atrás de él estaban Shun, Marucho, Rafe, Paige, Spectra, el Equipo Anubias, el Equipo Sellon y Haibaku.

- ¿Cómo están? - dijo Shun como normalmente lo hace.

- Bien - dijo Alice - ¿Y ustedes?

- Como nunca - dijo Dan alegre y en eso Haibaku desaparece sin dejar rastro.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo Marucho feliz y de inmediato salieron muchas cosas de todos. Los seis peleadores estaban atónitos por lo que escuchaban. ¿Cómo pudieron pasar por tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo? Sobre todo, Alice... tuvo que ser novia de un joven a quien ella amaba, pero el chico la engañó con otra chica y se lo confirmó en su cara gritándole, y ella rompió con él y desde entonces decide no creer ya en el amor, Actualmente tiene muchos sentimientos reprimidos y cuando los desahoga, se la pasa cantando, cosa por lo cual ya es cantante famosa en su natal Rusia, algo que maravilló a Spectra. Runo por su parte ya perdió el interés en Dan tras saber lo de Neathia, ya que reconoce que Mira y Fabia son más hermosas que ella y creía que estaba con una de las dos, algo que le dolió a Dan, por lo que Paige decide reconfortarlo.

- Como sea - dijo Klaus - ¿Cómo les fue?

- Estuvimos de arriba para abajo - dijo Shun serio - Sobre todo porque Dan no nos contó ciertas cosas e hizo que ya no fuesemos sus amigos por la falta de confianza que sentía hacia nosotros.

- Y TODO POR CULPA DE ESE MAG MEL! - Gritó Dan furioso.

- Por lo menos acabaste con él - dijo Noah

- Eso es lo que crees - dijo una voz tenebrosa que Dan reconoció al instante

- Grrrr! - dan furico - Mag Mel! - y en efecto, salieron afuera y efectivamente, era Mag Mel. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Te creímos derrotado!

- Cierto - dijo Mag Mel enojado - PERO CREÍSTE MAL! - En eso, Mag Mel usó un rayo para atacar a Dan, pero Shun lo tacleó tirando a Dan en el suelo y recibiendo el impacto del rayo

- Shun, NO! - Gritó Dan preocupado mientras veía como Shun caía al suelo algo herido. - MALDITO!

- Jajajajajaja - Mag Mel - Disfruta de esto, porque habrá mas! - en eso se fue con una risa maléfica.

- ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ, MAG MEL!

Mientras, con el Equipo Sellon.

- Tranquilo, estarás bien - dijo Soon curando las heridas de Shun

- Gracias - dijo Shun con algo de dificultad y con varias vendas.

- Debió dolerte mucho - dijo Sellon seria - ¿En qué pensabas?

- En proteger a mi mejor amigo - dijo Shun

- Eso fue peligroso - dijo Taylean quien lo acompañaba

- NO TIENES QUE RESTREGARMELO EN LA CARA! - Gritó Shun empezando a perder la paciencia

- Tranquilo Shun-sama - dijo Chris calmando a Shun - No tienes que enojarte, empeorará tus heridas.

- De acuerdo - dijo Shun calmado.

En eso, alguien toca la puerta y Chris va a abrir y en eso... llegó Haibaku con unas flores

- Hola - Chris alegre

- Quisiera darte estas flores - Dijo Haibaku y en eso Chris le cierra la puerta en la cara. - Son tus favoritas.

- Qué traes con Haibaku? - dijo Sellon algo enojada.

- Oye, se que es lindo, pero no me gusta - dijo Chris empezandosa a sonrojar

- Pues por tu sonrojo no diría eso - dijo Shun serio, haciendo reír a Soon.

- ¡CÁLLATE SOON! - Gritó Chris furiosa.

Afuera, Haibaku se va triste y cabizbajo por el rechazo.

Ya con Dan

- Deberías superarlo - dijo Paige dándole palmadas a Dan.

- De acuerdo - dijo Dan limpiándose las lágrimas - gracias.

- No, gracias a tí por soportar tanto - dijo Paige sonrojándose un poco

- Pero algo que no entiendo es ¿cómo pudo regresar Mag Mel si acabé con él?

* * *

ESTE FUE EL FIN DE MI PRIMER CAPÍTULO.

Dejen Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, OC's con información completa, en este fic sólo hasta el capítulo 8.

Bye!


	2. Plática y Caos!

Yo: Hola, gracias por haber felicitado mi fic nuevo, le daré continuidad por el gusto que les ha dado.

Parings: DanxPaige, FabiaxShunxChan, RunoxBaron, KlausxChan, NoahxOC, HaibakuxChris, AlicexKeith, RafexSonia (Sonia Kisaku, cabello azul hasta el cuello, ojos verde oscuro, uniforme escolar rojo con falda corta, personalidad tsundere y divertida.)

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

- Deberías superarlo - dijo Paige dándole palmadas a Dan.

- De acuerdo - dijo Dan limpiándose las lágrimas - gracias.

- No, gracias a tí por soportar tanto - dijo Paige sonrojándose un poco

- Pero algo que no entiendo es ¿cómo pudo regresar Mag Mel si acabé con él?

- Eso es lo que no entiendo tampoco - dijo Paige

- De acuerdo - dijo Dan - Deberíamos hacer algo para... no se... acabar con él de nuevo antes de que... tenga más poder que nunca.

- Tienes razón - dijo Paige.

Ya en un restaurante, días después.

- Gracias, amiga - dijo Dan agradeciendo a una empleada que atendió a Dan.

- Hola Kuso - dijo Anubias (esta escena no la pude evitar) - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estoy aquí esperando a Kato - dijo Dan - Y tú?

- Yo a Fuji - dijo Anubias y Shun aparece

- Hola Dan, Anubias - dijo Shun saludando a los mencionados

- Holis - Dan

- ¿Qué pasó? - Anubias sonriente

- ¿Qué hacen? - Shun

- Esperamos a nuestros choferes - dijo Anubias - ¿Y tú?

- No, yo ya tengo auto - dijo Shun - Y lo traje de mi pensión.

- ¿Ya conseguirte pensión? - Dan atónito

- Soy Mayoría de edad - dijo Shun - Por cierto, me enteré que apoyan la propuesta del PRB de quitar las pensiones, y eso me parece muy mal.

- ¿Por qué? - dijo Anubias indignado.

- Porque si quitan las pensiones, ¿dónde estacionaremos los autos? - Dijo Shun

Dan estalló en una corta carcajada y después - No, Shun! - dijo golpeando la espalda de Shun - No, Shun!

- ¿Qué poca...

- Casualmente Anubias y yo coincidimos en que sería conveniente quitar las pensiones a los peleadores retirados - dijo Dan

- Pues hablando de coincidencias, yo coincido con Anubias en repudiar al equipo de los Peleadores Bakugan de Malasia por sus acusaciones - dijo Shun - Es más, necesito una investigación y no me importa quién caiga! Y MENOS si los responsables son el mismo equipo y un empresario poderoso.

- ¿Tu qué opinas Kuso? - dijo Anubias

- No lo creo - dijo Dan - No te puedo dar una opinión, pero no creo absolutamente nada, además, no todos los peleadores somos iguales, ¿eh?

- Cierto - dijo Shun - Algunos son más discretos en sus pláticas telefónicas - en eso él y Anubias se ríen y Dan se queda indignado.

- Oye, no te rías Anubias - dijo Dan enfadado - Porque ustedes, los del Equipo Anubias, no los grabarán por teléfono, pero BIEN que los graban en VIDEO! - En eso, Shun y Dan se ríen muchísimo.

- Tú tampoco te rías, Kazami - dijo Anubias enfadado - Porque ustedes, los del Equipo Sellon, se dedican a distribuir videos y hacer grabaciones telefónicas - y él y Dan se rien más fuerte

- Yayayayayayaya! - gritó Shun interrumpiendo a los chicos. En eso, hay una alarma en su bakúmetro y Shun lo mira asustado. - Oh, no! Dan, Anubias, miren esto! - en esto... miran a varios Bakugan Caos y a Fabia, Rafe, Jack, Noah y Haibaku peleando pero algunos de ellos ya casi no tenían fuerzas.

- Fabia está ahí - dijo Shun asustado.

- PRIMO! - Gritó Dan corriendo

Ya en el Interespacio

- Poder activado - Haibaku - Rayo de dragón incandescente! - y Helix usó su poder restante para acabar con los Bakugan Caos, pero era insuficiente. Helix y Haibaku cayeron cansados.

- No puedo más - dijo Helix recibiendo los ataques de los Bakugan Caos.

- No puedo continuar tampoco - dijo Wolfurio más debil.

- Resistan chicos - dijo Noah montado en su Ziperaptor.

- ¿Quién dijo ayuda? - dijo una voz conocida - Rayo oscuro! - Y en eso Horridian aparece lanzando rayos contra los Bakugan Caos

- Maestro Anubias - dijo Jack emocionado

- Poder activado! - Shun - Ataque Hiper tormenta de chuchillas! - y Taylean usó muchísimas cuchillas contra los bakugan caos

- TOMA ESO! - Dijo Haibaku

- Shun, qué bueno que viniste! - Dijo Fabia emocionada

- Poder activado - Dan - Gran golpe de Dragón! - y Drago usó su poder para acabar con los Bakugan Caos. Algunos de ellos regresaron por un portal para huir.

- Hola Dan - dijo Haibaku levantándose a duras penas - Gracias por ayudarnos.

- Aunque fuese demasiado tarde - dijo Noah enojado

- No te quejes! - gritó Haibaku

- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? - Gritó Noah golpeando a Haibaku en el estómago.

- Basta! - gritó Shun - Hay qué saber qué pasó.

* * *

ESTE FUE EL FIN DE MI Segundo CAPÍTULO.

Dejen Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, OC's con información completa, en este fic sólo hasta el capítulo 8. Los OC's aparecerán a partir del capítulo 4 pero se mencionarán en el 3

Bye!


	3. ¿Cómo inició todo?

Yo: Hola, gracias por haber felicitado mi fic nuevo, le daré continuidad por el gusto que les ha dado.

Parings: DanxPaige, FabiaxShunxChan, RunoxBaron, KlausxChan, NoahxOC, HaibakuxChris, AlicexKeith, RafexSonia (Sonia Kisaku, cabello azul hasta el cuello, ojos verde oscuro, uniforme escolar rojo con falda corta, personalidad tsundere y divertida.)

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

- Hola Dan - dijo Haibaku levantándose a duras penas - Gracias por ayudarnos.

- Aunque fuese demasiado tarde - dijo Noah enojado

- No te quejes! - gritó Haibaku

- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? - Gritó Noah golpeando a Haibaku en el estómago.

- Basta! - gritó Shun - Hay qué saber qué pasó.

- Bueno, para empezar Haibaku, Rafe y yo estábamos haciendo algunas pláticas y luego llegó Noah y Jack a molestar. En eso, los bakugan caos aparecieron y ya sabrás toooooooodo el conflicto. - dijo Fabia

- Bien, digamos que Haibaku los atrajo - dijo Noah burlón.

- Si quieres decirme algo, DIMELO EN LA CARA, NOAH! - Gritó Haibaku furioso y Noah lo golpeó en el estómago otra vez.

- Ya basta! - dijo Dan tratando de separar a ambos.

- No te metas, Dan! - gritó Noah zafándose de su agarre.

- Es nuestro asunto, no tuyo! - Gritó Haibaku de igual manera

- Pero yo sólo quería que...

- Pero es que yo, pero es que yo, ¡TODO TIENE QUE GIRAR ALREDEDOR DE TÍ ¿O QUÉ? - Gritó Noah más enfadado - Gracias a Dios que ya no soy tan idealista, o seguiría sufriendo por tu culpa!

- CÁLLATE! - Gritó Haibaku más enfadado que Noah - ¡TAL VEZ ODIES A DAN DESPUÉS DE LO MALO QUE HIZO, PERO NO VES LO QUE ÉL VE Y SI NO FUESE POR ESE IDIOTA, LO QUERRÍAS HASTA EL DÍA DE HOY! AHORA LO SIGUES INSULTANDO Y MÁS QUE NUNCA! CREÍ QUE HABÍAS CAM...

- ¡YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS! - Gritó interrumpiendo esta vez Shun, y Haibaku y Noah quedaron asustados - ¡No hacen nada más que insultarse! Deberían de al menos llevarse bien, pero NO! Siempre es lo mismo! Siempre escucho sus peleas y ya me tienen harto!

- Tu no te metas, que recuerda que también odiaste a Dan! - gritó Noah enojado

- ¿Y ESO QUÉ TIENE QUE VER? - Gritó Shun agarrándole la camisa a Noah

Mientras en una dimensión desconocida

- Sigan así - dijo Mag Mel observando la escena desde un portal - Pronto, se odiarán entre sí y los acabaré uno por uno, hasta que Dan llegue al punto de ya odiarse que quiera la muerte... y cuando la quiera, se la daré con mucho gusto - risa maléfica.

- Y luego acabaré con Drago - dijo el nuevo bakugan de Mag Mel

Ya en el Interespacio

- Si siguen así, se extenderá a nosotros y nos destruiremos entre sí - dijo Fabia deteniendo la pelea.

- Como digas - dijeron Shun, Haibaku y Noah resignados.

- Como sea, debemos regresar con los demás - dijo Drago regresando a su forma esférica

- Tienes razón - dijo Dan

Ya con los demás.

- Este tipo de situaciones no es agradable - dijo Alice viendo la pantalla

- ¿De qué hablas? - dijo Spectra

- Oh oh - dijo Paige viendo la pantalla también, en eso todos se dirigieron y no podían creer lo que veían.

Un sector transitado del interespacio bakugan estaba en completo desorden. Dos masas de numerosos peleadores y sus bakugan se peleaban entre sí.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Shun apareciendo con los demás que regresaron y se dirigieron con él a la pantalla mirando con horror el conflicto. - ¿qué...

- Cómo pasó eso... - dijo Haibaku asustado queriendo agarrarse de Chris.

- No lo sé - dijo Marucho - Sólo se que empezó como una discusión entre dos personas y de repente en dos minutos se salió de control.

- Es todo - dijo Anubias cabizbajo

- De qué hablas? - dijo Robin mirándolo

- La Revolución de Mag Mel ha comenzado - dijo Anubias empezando a derramar lágrimas - es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el Interespacio Bakugan se convierta en un campo de guerra.

- No te preocupes Anubias - dijo Dan - Haremos lo posible para que Mag Mel no logre lavar más cerebros.

- No es tan simple como crees - dijo Anubias - No ha estado lavando cerebros, ha estado jugando con los sentimientos de muchos peleadores, estos a la vez influenciaron a otros peleadores y los peleadores que estaban en su contra y no se dejaban influenciar eran sus enemigos.

- Eso significa que... - dijo Fabia

- Si no hacemos algo, será el fin del Interespacio Bakugan, y posiblemente del mundo... - dijo Anubias con voz quebrada - y por tanto, de nosotros...

En eso, hubo un silencio aterrador. Duraron así segundos hasta que...

- No sé si les moleste, pero... ¿alguien sabe qué necesitaremos para... etto... no sé... acabar con este problema?

- Sólo hay algo... - dijo Sellon esta vez - Hay una gema que se encuentra oculta en un lugar desconocido

- No saben dónde está? - dijo Shun decepcionado - Y yo que empezaba a confiar en tí.

- Pero al menos sé lo que es - dijo Sellon - Es la estrella de la luz incandescente. Sólo un bakugan usaría ese tipo de poder, pero no hay nadie quien pueda hacerlo.

- Nadie salvo Drago - dijo Dan confiado

- El problema es que sólo hay un bakugan que puede hacerlo, y no sabemos quién es... puede que no sea Drago - dijo Anubias sorprendiendo a todos, sobre todo a Dan y a Drago.

- ¿PERO CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO? - Gritó Dan alterado - SÓLO HACE FALTA QUE SEAS TÚ QUIEN SÍ LO USE!

- No lo creo, sólo funciona con un Bakugan de atributo pyrus - dijo Anubias - lo que sí se es que quien lo porte, está entre ustedes.

En eso, todos los peleadores empiezan a mirar a los peleadores pyrus.

- Como sea, yo tengo a un equipo de peleadores que nos puede ayudar - dijo Haibaku - así podremos tener mayor ventaja de buscar la estrella. - en eso, Haibaku aprieta la pantalla táctil y en eso, aparecen los datos de los miembros del equipo de Haibaku.

Shiki Shiyama, joven alto de 17 años con piel pálida y ojos negros cuyas pupilas eran malvas brillantes con franjas plateadas brillantes, su melena era plateada y lisa llegando hasta su cintura, dos mechones le caían por los dos lados de la nariz estando medio cortados, tenía el rostro ovalado y la nariz fina, era bastante apuesto. Tenía garras bien afiladas del mismo color que su piel por uñas, tenía puesta una prenda negra de cuero sobre su torso de manga larga que le cubría los costados y los brazos, pero esta permanecía abierta mostrando a todos su pecho fuerte y bien formado, llevaba un pantalón de cuero negro con dos bolsillos grandes y unos calcetines negros con deportivas ''Nike'' negras, en el amor es posesivo, celoso y sobreprotector, además de que expresa su ternura y su amor de un modo pervertido. Su bakugan es atributo Darkus, se trata de un muerciélago con una cruz invertida en la parte trasera de cada ala y maneja una potencia de 6000 Gs, el bakugan tiene una personalidad igual a la suya y su mejor habilidad es Lluvia de Agujas Oscuras y Grito de Impacto tenebroso. Se llama Yamiru.

Candy Ootori Takashiro  
Apariencia: Es una chica de 16 años, mide 1.67 cm, su cabello es de color café obscuro que le llega un poco mas arriba de media espalda, un poco ondulado de las puntas, con un flequillo peinado de el lado izquierdo que le llega arriba de los ojos, es de ojos obscuros, viste una blusa blanca de media manga, con encaje azul en forma de moños en el pecho, con una falda de volanes color azul marino con unos zapatos blancos con flores azules.  
Temperamento: La mayor parte del tiempo es alegre, pero cuando se trata de ocasiones feas es seria, enojona y no muestra emoción alguna, pero cuando se siente segura es confiable, amigable, inteligente, sincera, infantil, inocente, alegre, traviesa y amorosa.

Su Bakugan es Ragnarock Excalibur Aquos  
Aparencia: Es un caballero de armadura blanca, con detalles en azul, que lleva en la cabeza un sombrero blanco con moño azul, que esconde su mayor poder..., con una espada gigantesca con un diamante en forma de ojo cerrado en el mango de la espada.

Enz  
Apariencia: cabello negro, ojos zafiros, piel blanca.  
Ropa: camisa, pantalones y zapatillas negras, con un colgante de un rosario morado.  
Actitud: algo orgulloso, le gusta molestar a su hermana menor, es sobre-protector, es especialista en escabullirse y asustar, sabe como salir de una mala situación, es un amigo muy leal y fiel, siempre esta ahí para cualquiera.  
Bakugan: Leowcus Darkus (seria como una persona con armadura de león negra, con partes en color morado).

Rox: cabellos castaño con las puntas rubias, de largo hasta la espalda baja, ojos chocolates intenso, piel blanca; usa top anaranjado, shorts de jean rotos y claros, zapatillas blancas de alto hasta las rodillas; su actitud puede ser alegre y divertida pero es una chica muy seria e inteligente para estratejias...

Su bakugan es Phoen Ventus, parecido a Skyress con la armadura de Taylean. Es de la especie de Skyress y por lo tanto, de su familia.

Jessica Andrea Kuso (esos son mis nombres completos): cabello color castaño oscuro, lo lleva en una cola o suelto (muy rara vez) y un fleco al lado derecho que cubre parte de su ojo, tez blanca, ojos cafés, mide 1,67m, tiene 17 años, viste una capa con capucha de color negra que le llega hasta los talones, unos guantes negros, unos shorts y una camiseta del mismo color, sus shorts y la camiseta tenían detalles en morado. Es muy buena amiga, pero algo egoista, orgullosa, (para no tardar mucho, mas o menos como Dan, solo que reemplazando lo idiota de Dan con mi inteligencia XD), casi todos los peleadores le caen bien, a excepcion de Mira y Fabia con las cuales siempre discute (porque... digamos que no le caen porque estas antes le coqueteaban a Dan, osea su "hermanito mayor"), tampoco Ace (Ace no me cae porque... simplemente no lo se), es divertida, bromista y le encanta jugarle bromas a los demas y es seria, fria y calculadora cuando lo requiere la situacion, cuando esta sola sin nada que hacer se pone a escuchar musica, jugar en internet, dormir y fastidiar a los demas en especial a Mira, Fabia y Ace, y de vez en cuando a Runo. su bakugan es Aqueus Darkus, un lobo negro con colmillos muy largos y garras filosas, ojos pequeños de color rojo y con una armadura que solo cubre su pecho y espalda. Su caracter es paciente, siempre obedece las ordenes que le da Jessica y siempre la protege de toda amenaza, pero a veces es impulsivo.

Alexander Misaki, peliblanco de unos 18 años, de cabello blanco y unos hipnotizantes ojos ambares, vestia una chaqueta blanca, debajo una camiseta negra y pantalones jeans azules y zapillas blancas con detalles negros. Su bakugan es Tiger Haos

Kryo, Cabello lacio verde con las puntas rubias hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos amarillos y tez clara. Viste con una camisa sin mangas blanca bajo una chaqueta de cuero negra con verde y sin mangas, pantalón largo negro, botas marrones, y muñequeras marrones de cuero.

Bakugan: Wolfgang Astróbolon* (*Es el atributo como le llaman los lemurianos y muvianos: significa Ventus/Aquos de manera inventada). Tiene la apariencia de un ninja con el típico traje negro de los ninjas bajo una armadura compuesta por la pechera azul verdoso y las hombreras de color blanco/crema, las perneras de la armadura son de igual color que las hombreras pero tienen detalles en azul verdoso, y protectores de antebrazos que terminan en garras filosas de lobo en el dorso de la mano. Tiene el cabello blanco hasta la cintura suelto, ojos rasgados de color amarillo, y la piel verde claro.

- ¿alguna pregunta? - dijo Haibaku

* * *

ESTE FUE EL FIN DE MI Tercer CAPÍTULO.

Dejen Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, OC's con información completa, en este fic sólo hasta el capítulo 8. Los OC's aparecerán a partir del capítulo 4.

- Quisiera aclarar algo con enz siniestra y rox siniestra: Ren estará con Zenet y Keith ya lo puse con Alice, lo más que puedo hacer es un triángulo amoroso que incluya a rox.

Les mando saludos a todos los que leen mi fic, en el próximo capi, responderé comentarios, aunque gracias por la idea Slavik2016

Bye!


	4. Mag Mel ataca

Yo: Hola, gracias por haber felicitado mi fic nuevo, le daré continuidad por el gusto que les ha dado.

Parings: DanxPaige, FabiaxShunxChan, RunoxBaron, KlausxChan, NoahxOC, HaibakuxChris, AlicexKeith, RafexSonia (Sonia Kisaku, cabello azul hasta el cuello, ojos verde oscuro, uniforme escolar rojo con falda corta, personalidad tsundere y divertida.), RenxZenet, MaruchoxKryo, AnubiasxCandy

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

- Sólo funciona con un Bakugan de atributo pyrus - dijo Anubias - lo que sí se es que quien lo porte, está entre ustedes.

En eso, todos los peleadores empiezan a mirar a los peleadores pyrus.

- Como sea, yo tengo a un equipo de peleadores que nos puede ayudar - dijo Haibaku - así podremos tener mayor ventaja de buscar la estrella. - en eso, Haibaku aprieta la pantalla táctil y en eso, aparecen los datos de los miembros del equipo de Haibaku.

Shiki Shiyama, joven alto de 17 años con piel pálida y ojos negros cuyas pupilas eran malvas brillantes con franjas plateadas brillantes, su melena era plateada y lisa llegando hasta su cintura, dos mechones le caían por los dos lados de la nariz estando medio cortados, tenía el rostro ovalado y la nariz fina, era bastante apuesto. Tenía garras bien afiladas del mismo color que su piel por uñas, tenía puesta una prenda negra de cuero sobre su torso de manga larga que le cubría los costados y los brazos, pero esta permanecía abierta mostrando a todos su pecho fuerte y bien formado, llevaba un pantalón de cuero negro con dos bolsillos grandes y unos calcetines negros con deportivas ''Nike'' negras, en el amor es posesivo, celoso y sobreprotector, además de que expresa su ternura y su amor de un modo pervertido. Su bakugan es atributo Darkus, se trata de un muerciélago con una cruz invertida en la parte trasera de cada ala y maneja una potencia de 6000 Gs, el bakugan tiene una personalidad igual a la suya y su mejor habilidad es Lluvia de Agujas Oscuras y Grito de Impacto tenebroso. Se llama Yamiru.

Candy Ootori Takashiro  
Apariencia: Es una chica de 16 años, mide 1.67 cm, su cabello es de color café obscuro que le llega un poco mas arriba de media espalda, un poco ondulado de las puntas, con un flequillo peinado de el lado izquierdo que le llega arriba de los ojos, es de ojos obscuros, viste una blusa blanca de media manga, con encaje azul en forma de moños en el pecho, con una falda de volanes color azul marino con unos zapatos blancos con flores azules.  
Temperamento: La mayor parte del tiempo es alegre, pero cuando se trata de ocasiones feas es seria, enojona y no muestra emoción alguna, pero cuando se siente segura es confiable, amigable, inteligente, sincera, infantil, inocente, alegre, traviesa y amorosa.

Su Bakugan es Ragnarock Excalibur Aquos  
Aparencia: Es un caballero de armadura blanca, con detalles en azul, que lleva en la cabeza un sombrero blanco con moño azul, que esconde su mayor poder..., con una espada gigantesca con un diamante en forma de ojo cerrado en el mango de la espada.

Enz  
Apariencia: cabello negro, ojos zafiros, piel blanca.  
Ropa: camisa, pantalones y zapatillas negras, con un colgante de un rosario morado.  
Actitud: algo orgulloso, le gusta molestar a su hermana menor, es sobre-protector, es especialista en escabullirse y asustar, sabe como salir de una mala situación, es un amigo muy leal y fiel, siempre esta ahí para cualquiera.  
Bakugan: Leowcus Darkus (seria como una persona con armadura de león negra, con partes en color morado).

Rox: cabellos castaño con las puntas rubias, de largo hasta la espalda baja, ojos chocolates intenso, piel blanca; usa top anaranjado, shorts de jean rotos y claros, zapatillas blancas de alto hasta las rodillas; su actitud puede ser alegre y divertida pero es una chica muy seria e inteligente para estratejias...

Su bakugan es Phoen Ventus, parecido a Skyress con la armadura de Taylean. Es de la especie de Skyress y por lo tanto, de su familia.

Jessica Andrea Kuso: s una chica de cabello color café castaño y lleva un flequillo que le cubre el ojo derecho y suele llevarlo suelto y tiene ojos cafés, mide 1,69 y tiene 17 años; suele vestir pantalones jeans, zapatillas converse y una blusa blanca y encima una camisa a cuadros de color rojo con negro  
Caracter: suele tener un caracter divertido y alocado, hacia muchas jugarretas al igual que su primo Dan... pero cuando se requiere en las batallas suele ser muy estrategica y piensa dos veces antes de ejecutar un plan... aunque cuando uno de sus seres queridos o amigos está en peligro actúa al instante, siempre se preocupa por el bienestar de sus amigos antes que el suyo, aunque en algunos casos es egoista, un poco pervertida, poco inocente y muy celosa, se sonroja cada vez que se halla en momentos incomodos o en situaciones incomodas con la persona que le gusta... no consigue expresar a las personas sus sentimientos con facilidad, lo cual le complica en ciertas circunstancias pero eso no deja que deje de ser una gran persona con sus amigos... aunque al principio es un poco timida, jamas se rinde por luchar por lo que quiere y para proteger a las personas que sean de importancia para ella. Sus mayores miedos son perder a las personas de muchisima importancia para ella... como por ejemplo su hermano mayor Antonio Kuso (esto de Antonio lo iba a incluir en mi fic xD), ha desaparecido hace años y sufrió mucho por ello... él desapareció cuando comenzaron las batallas bakugan y a ella le dolió mucho ya que por su culpa él ya no estaba... tambien teme quedarse sola en lugares sombrios y oscuros los cuales le aterran mucho y hasta si está con su peor enemigo puede llegar a aferrarse a él de tanto miedo. Los peleadores que le agradan son Alice, Shun, Runo, Dan, Haibaku... y a los demas a excepcion de Fabia, Mira, Lync, Volt, Mason, Mylene, Anubias y Sellon

Bakugan: Aqueus Darkus (evolucion: Shadow Aqueus Darkus)  
Apariencia: es un lobo muy parecido a Orbeum pero Aqueus es mas robusto y posee muchas mas habilidades que Orbeum... tiene unos colmillos que sobresalen un poco y ojos rojos

Alexander Misaki, peliblanco de unos 18 años, de cabello blanco y unos hipnotizantes ojos ambares, vestia una chaqueta blanca, debajo una camiseta negra y pantalones jeans azules y zapillas blancas con detalles negros. Su bakugan es Tiger Haos

Kryo, Cabello lacio verde con las puntas rubias hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos amarillos y tez clara. Viste con una camisa sin mangas blanca bajo una chaqueta de cuero negra con verde y sin mangas, pantalón largo negro, botas marrones, y muñequeras marrones de cuero.

Bakugan: Wolfgang Astróbolon (Es el atributo como le llaman los lemurianos y muvianos: significa Ventus/Aquos de manera inventada). Tiene la apariencia de un ninja con el típico traje negro de los ninjas bajo una armadura compuesta por la pechera azul verdoso y las hombreras de color blanco/crema, las perneras de la armadura son de igual color que las hombreras pero tienen detalles en azul verdoso, y protectores de antebrazos que terminan en garras filosas de lobo en el dorso de la mano. Tiene el cabello blanco hasta la cintura suelto, ojos rasgados de color amarillo, y la piel verde claro.

Yeneline Weisner Saikato: Alta, delgada, ojos miel, cabello castaño oscuro largo y lacio, viste un abrigo beige manga larga, una camisa esqueleto cuello tortuga negro, jeans, botines negros y lleva un lanzador Darkus aunque es Subterra  
Actitud: es seria, calculadora, un poco sensible y enamoradiza, puede ser la persona mas divertida con sus amigos pero cuando se enoja puede ser un arma letal, AMA a sus amigos ya que es huerfana aunque vive con su tio Josepth  
Bakugan: Faraon Subterra: como lo indica es un bakugan humanoide tipo faraon de atributo Subterra que usa el baston de Anj (significa vida en egipcio) con un nivel base de 2000gs

- ¿alguna pregunta? - dijo Haibaku

Todos se quedaban mirando a Haibaku con cara de "eres un genio"

- Como sea, debemos irnos a calmar a la gente XD - Dan

- Ok - dijeron todos

Ya en el Interespacio Bakugan, había algo parecido a una guerra civil bakugan. Entonces Dan y los demás llegaron. Cuando los peleadores que Mag Mel controló vieron a Dan, intentaron matarle pero el resto lo protegía.

Unos minutos después.

- Gracias por ayudar - dijo Dan saludando a Shiki, quien llegó primero.

- De nada - dijo Shiki - Es un placer ayudarlos.

- ¿Sabes acaso de la revolución? - dijo Shun demasiado serio

- Lamentablemente está cobrando frutos - dijo Shiki sin ánimos.

- No te preocupes - dijo Yen apareciendo

- Hola Yen - dijo Marucho saludando a Yen.

Ya con Mag Mel

- Todo está saliendo bien - dijo Mag Mel

- Ya estoy ansioso por derrotar a Dan y sobre todo a Drago - dijo el bakugan nuevo de Mag mel

- Primero debo desintegrar a los peleadores. Si destruyo los más fuertes lazos de amistad, tal vez los más débiles se destruyan solos, dejarán a Dan solo y nadie me podrá detener. - Mag mel - Iniciaré con... Fabia

Ya con Shun, estaba entrenando en el dojo cuando de repente aparece Chan

- Hola Shun - dijo Chan apareciendo

- Hola Chan - ¿Qué tal todo?

- Bien - Chan - Te propongo algo. ¿Entrenamos juntos?

- Juntos? - Shun - De acuerdo, pero no vayas a lamentarte si te gano.

- Descuida, no soy fácil - Chan

Afuera, Fabia estaba yéndo adentro cuando escuchó unos golpes, tiradas de cuerpo y jadeos

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Dijo Fabia para sí

- Qué pasa, Shun? - dijo una Chan jadeando de diversión - ¿Soy mucho para tí?

- Nah, todavía no empiezo a desatar mi poder sobre tí - dijo un Shun igual.

- ¿Acaso estos dos están...? - dijo Fabia pensando lo peor

Adentro, Shun podía apenas esquivar los golpes y patadas que Chan le daba, para que se canse y así, pudiese patear uno de sus pies, sin saber que caería sobre el dejándolos en una pose comprometedora que los hizo sonrojarse mucho. Fabia abrió la puerta y vió la escena y temiéndose lo peor quiso irse, pero prefirió preguntar...

- ¿Qué est... - dijo Fabia cuando...

- "¿Por qué preguntas Fabia?" - dijo una voz extrañamente normal dentro de la mente de la neathiana - "Es obvio que Chan quiere con Shun, Tu Shun!"

- "No, no es cierto!" - pensó Fabia llorando - No es cierto!

- "¿Qué le pasará a Fabia? - dijo Chan mirando a Fabia y luego miró a Shun, quien la imitó. Y cuando se dieron cuenta del por qué, se separaron asustados.

- Fabia, no es lo que piensas - dijo Shun tratando de calmar a Fabia

- Ah sí? - dijo Fabia sin poder creérselo - ¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ ESTABAS EN ESA POSE CON CHAN?

- Estaba entrenando con ella! - dijo Shun más nervioso. Nunca había visto a Fabia tan molesta con el - Sólo eso, nada del otro mundo! ¿Qué pensabas?

- Que se estaban... ya sabes... - dijo Fabia deprimida

- Eres una malpensada - Shun molesto - No soy capaz de hacerle eso a Chan.

- Tampoco fuiste capaz de hacerme eso y lo hiciste antes de irte de Neathia - dijo Fabia de brazos cruzados

- ¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ? - Gritó Chan enojada

- No es mi culpa que me guste Fabia! - dijo Shun - Además, ella me rogó! Yo tuve que aceptar porque no la voy a dejar con las ganas sabiendo que no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo!

- ENTONCES YO NO TE IMPORTO? - Gritó preguntando Chan

- Tampoco dije eso! - dijo Shun molesto

- ¡Parece que lo dijiste! - gritó Chan yendose molesta

- Eso, vete! - gritó Fabia furiosa - ¿Qué le pasa?

- "Creo que esto no terminará nada bien" - pensó Shun - "Lo mejor será dejarlas solas para que se calmen" - en eso se aleja de Fabia

- ¿Qué haces? - dijo Fabia

- Necesitan calmarse - Shun - Y no podré ayudarlas con eso usando mi sola presencia - en eso se aleja de Fabia en una dirección contraria a la que se fue Chan.

- "Excelente" - Mag mel mirando - "Pero apenas empiezo"

* * *

ESTE FUE EL FIN DE MI Cuarto CAPÍTULO.

Dejen Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, OC's con información completa, en este fic sólo hasta el capítulo 8.

Les mando saludos a todos los que leen mi fic, en el próximo capi, responderé comentarios, aunque gracias por la idea Slavik2016

Jessi Kuso: No sean malos con Steve. Porque si lo pusieren le daría una pareja XD

Slavik2016: En vez de ideas, me reprendieron. Ya debes de saberlo

Yen Lyz: Gracias, amplié mi listado pero habrán otros oc's que quisiera que aparezcan.

Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha: Pues lo de la estrella, no andes buscando sospechas, lo de Anubias, te lo garantizo.

Haku: Eso fue una buena idea. Gracias.

Hakuryuu: Pues sí, aunque falta saber por qué.

Nanashi no Gombee: Tienes razón.

Rox siniestra: OK ._. Me lo dejaste más que en claro.

Enz Siniestro: Lo de esas parejas te las pongo. Aunque... ¿por qué le dices idiota a Keith?

Bye!


	5. Shiki se enoja

Yo: Hola, gracias por haber felicitado mi fic nuevo, le daré continuidad por el gusto que les ha dado.

Parings: DanxPaige, FabiaxShunxChan, RunoxBaron, KlausxChan, NoahxOC, HaibakuxChris, AlicexKeith, RafexSonia (Sonia Kisaku, cabello azul hasta el cuello, ojos verde oscuro, uniforme escolar rojo con falda corta, personalidad tsundere y divertida.), RenxZenet, MaruchoxKryo, AnubiasxCandy

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

- Que se estaban... ya sabes... - dijo Fabia deprimida

- Eres una malpensada - Shun molesto - No soy capaz de hacerle eso a Chan.

- Tampoco fuiste capaz de hacerme eso y lo hiciste antes de irte de Neathia - dijo Fabia de brazos cruzados

- ¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ? - Gritó Chan enojada

- No es mi culpa que me guste Fabia! - dijo Shun - Además, ella me rogó! Yo tuve que aceptar porque no la voy a dejar con las ganas sabiendo que no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo!

- ENTONCES YO NO TE IMPORTO? - Gritó preguntando Chan

- Tampoco dije eso! - dijo Shun molesto

- ¡Parece que lo dijiste! - gritó Chan yendose molesta

- Eso, vete! - gritó Fabia furiosa - ¿Qué le pasa?

- "Creo que esto no terminará nada bien" - pensó Shun - "Lo mejor será dejarlas solas para que se calmen" - en eso se aleja de Fabia

- ¿Qué haces? - dijo Fabia

- Necesitan calmarse - Shun - Y no podré ayudarlas con eso usando mi sola presencia - en eso se aleja de Fabia en una dirección contraria a la que se fue Chan.

- "Excelente" - Mag mel mirando - "Pero apenas empiezo"

Ya con Shiki

- Esto es interesante - dijo Shiki con su Bakugan Yamiru (Muerciélago con una cruz invertida en la parte trasera de cada ala. El bakugan tiene una personalidad igual a Shiki.

- Pero qué planeas, Shiki? - dijo Yamiru

- El problema es que no será fácil traicionar a los peleadores pero si debemos terminar con esto, tendremos qué hacerlo - Shiki

- Pero debemos esperar el momento adecuado - dijo Yamiru - Entonces los traicionaremos de la mejor manera.

- Hola Shiki - dijo Shun apareciendo seriamente - Qué ocurre?

- Estábamos hablando de planes - dijo Shiki

- Deberíamos ir a la casa de Marucho para decidir el plan de contraataque - Shun serio

- Para qué? - dijo Shiki enojado y parándose en frente de Shun - ¿Desde cuándo eres mi jefe?

- Sólo te estoy diciendo - dijo Shun molestándose

- Y POR ESO YA ERES MI JEFE? - Gritó Shiki agarrándole la camisa a Shun pero éste sentía un gran dolor ya que sentía que le agarraba la piel de su pecho

- Shiki, bájame! - gritó Shun furioso por la actitud de Shiki y adolorido por el agarre - Me está sangrando el pecho!

- Creo que deberías dejarlo - dijo un peliblanco - Antes de que te muerda.

- ¿QUIÉN ERES, MAMÓN? - Gritó Shiki enojado y soltando a Shun

- S-s-Shadow... - dijo Shun agarrándose el pecho con sólo la palma de su mano

- Hola bakas - dijo Shadow sacando la lengua (Baka es tonto, idiota, estúpido, mamón, bastardo, etcétera, o sea, TODO LO INSULTANTE)

- Qué pasa? - dijo Rox apareciendo (Ya saben cómo es Rox, de Rox Siniestra) y detrás de ella, Jesús (JesusST)

- Qué es todo este bullicio - dijo Jesús y en eso... - ¿ESTÁS BIEN, SHUN? - gritó viendo el pecho de Shun ensangrentado por encima de la camiseta (o sea, la camiseta tenía una mancha de sangre) - ¿QUÉ PASÓ?

- Shiki - dijo apuntando al chico de orejas puntiagudas mencionado - El pasó!

- Qué le hiciste? - dijo Jesús enojado

- Intenté maltratarlo por darme órdenes! - dijo Shiki molesto

- Sabes qué? - dijo Yamiru - Eres muy malo, y eso me gusta, pero te excediste.

- Y mucho - dijo Shun ensangrentado del pecho

- De acuerdo - dijo Shiki molesto y se fue con los demás.

Casa de Marucho

- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? - gritó Fabia golpeando a Shiki muy furiosa - ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESO A SHUN? - Pero Shiki afortunadamente lo esquiva - WTF?

- Jeje - Shiki - Hay cosas de mí que no conoces.

- Maldito...

- Mi reina, Cálmate - dijo Lunacy Haos (Es una mujer humanoide con rostro humano, sumamente hermosa. Tiene una guadaña doble con una cuchilla en ambos lados, viste un traje sexy de pelea de la cintura para arriba (que no le descubre mucho por cierto) y una falda grande que le cubre hasta lo más alto de los pies y lo más bajo de las piernas, tiene el símbolo Haos en la espalda del traje y en la falda) - Segura que Shiki reniega de todo y todo.

- Pero no es raz... - Fabia fue interrumpida por...

- Esto pasa cuando está contigo? - dijo Chan - Patético.

- TÚ NO TE METAS, CHAN LEE! - Gritó Fabia dirigiéndose peligósamente hacia la mencionada y ambas empiezan a pelear

- Ya, ya ya! - gritó Haibaku separándolas de un empujón en ambas manos (que por cierto, una de sus manos tocó los pechos de Chan)

- Ah? - dijo Chan sonrojada y la pensó mucho y... - SHINA BAKA! (Muere bastardo!) - gritó Abofeteando a Haibaku

- Jajajajajaja - se rió Runo a carcajadas, Soon toda fuera de onda y Chris asustada

- Pues debido a estas locuras, me agrada Shiki - dijo Haibaku sonriendo y sobándose la mejilla abofeteada - No sé por qué.

- Bueno, necesito que escuchen el plan de contraataque - Maruchito

- Genial - dijo Shiki algo molesto - Tengo que escuchar órdenes!

- No te quejes Shiki - dijo un Dan molesto

- Déjalo que se queje - dijo Noah - al menos te recuerda a algo

- Como sea, los pyrus deben tomar iniciativa de atacar el lugar de origen - Marucho - el resto, deben derrotar a los bakugan de los "revolucionarios" de mag mel, y Shiki... - Marucho enojado pero voz normal - Debido a tu caso, haz lo que te parezca mejor.

- Bueno, algo es algo - Shiki

- Te digo una cosa, Dan - dijo Paige - Ese Shiki me cae bien. Es bien rebelde.

- No me agrada él, no entiendo cómo Haibaku le agrada - Dan molesto por el comentario de Paige.

- ¿Celos? - dijo Paige con un tono de picardía

- No, Paige! - gritó Dan sonrojado - Por qué la pregunta?

- Se te nota - dijo Alice riéndose

- Entonces - Candy - Cuándo atacaremos? - dijo abrazando a Anubias y este desata un adorable sonrojo.

- Atacaremos en cuanto se desate otro enfrentamiento - dijo Drago

- Por mí está bien - dijo Shiki

* * *

ESTE FUE EL FIN DE MI Cuarto CAPÍTULO.

Dejen Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, OC's con información completa, en este fic sólo hasta el capítulo 8.

Les mando saludos a todos los que leen mi fic, en el próximo capi, responderé comentarios, aunque gracias por la idea Slavik2016

Jessi Kuso: Bueno, Steve, estás dentro. Sólo que... ¿Qué pareja le pondrías Jessi?

Slavik2016: Cierto. Una persona íntegra debe de tener PRIORIDADES.

Kiryuu Mangekyo: Tienes razón. Y lo de Shun, Fabia y Chan: xD

Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha: Oye Candy... no es por nada pero... No pondré Yaoi aquí, déjalo para mis otras cuentas, o Hello Mikus o Tomorrow Never Dies. Este fic es un fic de aventura.

Haku: Eso fue una buena idea. Y sigue así con esos diálogos que se te vienen a la mente, son geniales.

Hakuryuu: Sólo exageran, pero sí salen mal, sabes de qué hablo.

JesusST: T.T... Oye, puedo poner a uno de los cuatro guerreros del Equipo Venganza? POR FAVOR

Rox siniestra: Cierto, Mejor que cuando estaba Alice.

Bye!


	6. Con Haibaku

Yo: Hola, gracias por haber felicitado mi fic nuevo, le daré continuidad por el gusto que les ha dado.

Parings: DanxPaige, FabiaxShunxChan, RunoxBaron, KlausxChan, NoahxOC, HaibakuxChris, AlicexKeith, RafexSonia (Sonia Kisaku, cabello azul hasta el cuello, ojos verde oscuro, uniforme escolar rojo con falda corta, personalidad tsundere y divertida.), RenxZenet, MaruchoxKryo, AnubiasxCandy, RoxxShiki

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? - gritó Fabia golpeando a Shiki muy furiosa - ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESO A SHUN? - Pero Shiki afortunadamente lo esquiva - WTF?

- Jeje - Shiki - Hay cosas de mí que no conoces.

- Maldito...

- Mi reina, Cálmate - dijo Lunacy Haos (Es una mujer humanoide con rostro humano, sumamente hermosa. Tiene una guadaña doble con una cuchilla en ambos lados, viste un traje sexy de pelea de la cintura para arriba (que no le descubre mucho por cierto) y una falda grande que le cubre hasta lo más alto de los pies y lo más bajo de las piernas, tiene el símbolo Haos en la espalda del traje y en la falda) - Segura que Shiki reniega de todo y todo.

- Pero no es raz... - Fabia fue interrumpida por...

- Esto pasa cuando está contigo? - dijo Chan - Patético.

- TÚ NO TE METAS, CHAN LEE! - Gritó Fabia dirigiéndose peligósamente hacia la mencionada y ambas empiezan a pelear

- Ya, ya ya! - gritó Haibaku separándolas de un empujón en ambas manos (que por cierto, una de sus manos tocó los pechos de Chan)

- Ah? - dijo Chan sonrojada y la pensó mucho y... - SHINA BAKA! (Muere bastardo!) - gritó Abofeteando a Haibaku

- Jajajajajaja - se rió Runo a carcajadas, Soon toda fuera de onda y Chris asustada

- Pues debido a estas locuras, me agrada Shiki - dijo Haibaku sonriendo y sobándose la mejilla abofeteada - No sé por qué.

- Bueno, necesito que escuchen el plan de contraataque - Maruchito

- Genial - dijo Shiki algo molesto - Tengo que escuchar órdenes!

- No te quejes Shiki - dijo un Dan molesto

- Déjalo que se queje - dijo Noah - al menos te recuerda a algo

- Como sea, los pyrus deben tomar iniciativa de atacar el lugar de origen - Marucho - el resto, deben derrotar a los bakugan de los "revolucionarios" de mag mel, y Shiki... - Marucho enojado pero voz normal - Debido a tu caso, haz lo que te parezca mejor.

- Bueno, algo es algo - Shiki

- Te digo una cosa, Dan - dijo Paige - Ese Shiki me cae bien. Es bien rebelde.

- No me agrada él, no entiendo cómo Haibaku le agrada - Dan molesto por el comentario de Paige.

- ¿Celos? - dijo Paige con un tono de picardía

- No, Paige! - gritó Dan sonrojado - Por qué la pregunta?

- Se te nota - dijo Alice riéndose

- Entonces - Candy - Cuándo atacaremos? - dijo abrazando a Anubias y este desata un adorable sonrojo.

- Atacaremos en cuanto se desate otro enfrentamiento - dijo Drago

- Por mí está bien - dijo Shiki

Ya en el Interespacio Bakugan

43 peleadores discutían contra 46 otros peleadores y en eso...

- DE ACUERDO, SI NO VAN A ACEPTARNOS, MORIÁN! - Gritó el joven furioso y Sacó a un Gorem Darkus y empezó la guerra.

Ya ahí, los Peleadores llegaron. Como era de costumbre, Los Pyrus se dirigieron a donde se originó el embrollo, el resto se encargaba de derrotar a los "revolucionarios "(Como diría Wisin: Llegaron los Revolucionarios, Queridos colegas), y Shiki, estaba en lo suyo.

- Dónde está Shiki? - dijo Dan molesto

- No te enfoques en eso, Dan, busquemos a lo que sea que está causando este embrollo.

Y encontraron, con el nucleo que tiene Drago, un aura oscura en una caja.

- Tal vez sea eso lo que controle a estos peleadores - Ben

- No se preocupe, yo lo acabo - Dan - Poder activado! Mega Golpe de Dragón! - Y Drago usó su golpe de Dragón para acabar con esa caja y todos los peleadores "revolucionarios" se convirtieron en lo que eran y dejaron de ser controlados.

- ¿Qué pasó? - dijo uno de ellos

- ¡SUÉLTAME! - Gritó otro y los Peleadores voltearon a verlo, sobre todo los Pyrus. Shiki no sabía lo que Drago había hecho y golpeaba al que gritaba

- ¡VAS A PAGAR POR TU ATREVIMIENTO! - Gritó Shiki golpeando al chico

- Shiki, déjalo en paz! - gritó Shun enojado y fue a sacar a Shiki a patadas, pero Shiki seguía golpeando hasta ensangrentar al joven y cuando quedó así, Shiki se dirigió contra Shun y lo agarró hasta por dentro de su piel, para ensangrentar el pecho otra vez - AAAAAAAAHHHHH! SHIKI! DÉJAME!

- NO ME MANDAS, OÍSTE? - Gritó Shiki

- Basta! - gritó Noah furioso y agarró un bate para golpear a Shiki, pero éste lo esquivó.

- Son una bola de idiotas! - Gritó Shiki.

- Estás loco? - dijo Enz atónito.

- Me largo - dijo Shiki

- Yo te sigo - dijo Rox siguendo a Shiki, dejando a todos confusos.

- Si me disculpan, iré con él - dijo Haibaku sorprendiendo a todos, más a Dan - Ustedes lleven al pobre al hospital, y a la próxima, asegúrense de que Shiki no se descontrole otra vez. No quiero más heridos innecesarios.

Ya con Shiki

- Es que todos tienen qué decirme qué es lo que tengo qué hacer! - Gritó Shiki

- No te preocupes - dijo Rox feliz - No todos te comprenden. Yo lo hago.

- Yo igual - Haibaku - Mientras no te metas con Dan.

- Si no se mete conmigo - dijo Shiki

- Cierto, qué dices Rox? - dijo Haibaku pero Rox quedó hipnotizada por el rostro de Shiki - Ya la perdimos.

- Es lindo *.* - Rox

- Hehehe - Shiki riendo en seco - Gracias.

En eso, Haibaku empieza a fingir que huele algo - Por qué me huele a algo "divertido"? - Pregunta confundido

- No te creas - dijo Rox riéndose nerviósamente ante tal comentario, pero no contaba con que Shiki acariciara tiernamente sus pechos - O... oye... Shiki

- ¿Qué? - dijo Shiki - ¿No puedo divertirme un rato?

- No creo - dijo Haibaku riéndose - Estamos en un lugar público. Si quieren continuar, nos vamos a mi casa.

- Bromeas. NO? - Dijo Rox

Habitación de Haibaku

- No bromea - dijo Rox tratando de sacar una pizza congelada de una congeladora mientras Shiki le agarraba su retaguardia (o trasero xD) - Shiki, ya!

- Te sientes bien buena - dijo Shiki haciendo su labor.

- Yo no le haría eso a mi novia, para variar xD - Haibaku riéndose

- Hola, Haibaku - dijo un chico de forma gundaliana con cabello rojo y ojos verdes oscuros. - OYE, AMIGO, QUÉ LE HACES A ESA POBRE CHICA?

- Me está acosando - Rox haciendo puchero

- A ver! - gritó Shiki agarrando a Rox y manoseándola más duro en sus pezones (CONSTE QUE NO LE QUITÓ NADA!) - ¿QUIERES CON MI ROX?

- Agh! - Rox gimiendo de dolor - Ya déjame!

- Chicos, ya sepárense - dijo Haibaku asustado y Shiki soltó a Rox hacia Haibaku y cayeron de esta forma, Rox manoseaba con su boca su entrepierna y Haibaku su parte íntima. De inmediato, se separaron y Rox golpeó cuatro veces a Haibaku y éste quedó avergonzado y rojo de vergüenza.

Después

- Shiki, Rox, él se llama Ken Johnson - Dijo Haibaku limpiándose la boca con jabón de barra, al menos se le entendía - Ken, ellos son Rox Kazami y Shiki Shiyama.

- Gracias por el estúpido dato - dijo Shiki molesto

- Si mi mamá se entera de que intentaste abusar sexualmente de Rox, no me dejará invitar a nadie a casa nunca más! - gritó Haibaku molesto - ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LA VERGÜENZA QUE ME HICISTE PASAR?

- Tranquilo - dijo Ken serio

- Lo mejor será reunirnos con los Peleadores - dijo Rox

Ya con los peleadores

- Tengo que hablar contigo - dijo Noah

- Es el peor momento para hablar - Dijo Anubias

- ¡SIEMPRE HACES LO MISMO! - Gritó Noah

- Ten cuidado con tus descuidos - dijo Anubias serio y detrás de él, Mag Mel miraba feliz - Tus desórdenes a tu edad son melodramas y no lo quieres admitir!

- Siempre me haces lo mismo! - gritó Noah - ¡YA ESTOY HARTO! - EN eso, se abalanza contra Anubias y que le pega una mega paliza(madrina)

- Gwahahahahaha! - Mag mel psicópata (Ya saben! Play of psychopath! Dissageabble! Splendid ugly boy! I Hate You!)- Esto está genial.

* * *

ESTE FUE EL FIN DE MI Cuarto CAPÍTULO.

Dejen Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, OC's con información completa, en este fic sólo hasta el capítulo 8.

Les mando saludos a todos los que leen mi fic, en el próximo capi, responderé comentarios, aunque gracias por la idea Slavik2016

Slavik2016: Tienes razón

Kiryuu Mangekyo: Efectivamente, por lo de este capi nwn

Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha: Ternurita nwn

Haku: JAJAJAJAJA! Estuvo genial Sigue así.

Hakuryuu: No te preocupes, otros tendrán sus momentos.

JesusST: No sé... cuál me recomiendas más: Blaze o Xeo?

Rox siniestra: Pues ahora qué opinas xD

Bye!


	7. Listos para el viaje?

Yo: Hola, gracias por haber felicitado mi fic nuevo, le daré continuidad por el gusto que les ha dado.

Parings: DanxPaige, FabiaxShunxChan, RunoxBaron, KlausxChan, NoahxOC, HaibakuxChris, AlicexKeith, RafexSonia (Sonia Kisaku, cabello azul hasta el cuello, ojos verde oscuro, uniforme escolar rojo con falda corta, personalidad tsundere y divertida.), RenxZenet, MaruchoxKryo, AnubiasxCandy, RoxxShiki

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

- Tengo que hablar contigo - dijo Noah

- Es el peor momento para hablar - Dijo Anubias

- ¡SIEMPRE HACES LO MISMO! - Gritó Noah

- Ten cuidado con tus descuidos - dijo Anubias serio y detrás de él, Mag Mel miraba feliz - Tus desórdenes a tu edad son melodramas y no lo quieres admitir!

- Siempre me haces lo mismo! - gritó Noah - ¡YA ESTOY HARTO! - EN eso, se abalanza contra Anubias y que le pega una mega paliza(madrina)

- Gwahahahahaha! - Mag mel psicópata (Ya saben! Play of psychopath! Dissageabble! Splendid ugly boy! I Hate You!)- Esto está genial.

- Oye, qué pasa? - dijo Haibaku entrando con los demás y mira a Noah golpeando a Anubias - OoOU

- Ya fue suficiente! - gritó Candy enojada y sacó a Noah de encima de Anubias y a este último lo abrazó con voz tierna - ¿Estás bien, Anubi-kun?

- ¿Qué? - dijo Anubias cobrando conciencia de lo que le dijo Candy y Haibaku...

- Awwwww - Haibaku - Qué ternura nwn - pero en eso escucha gritos y mira a Shiki conteniendo a Noah quien quería ir a golpear a Anubias... y de paso a Candy (xD)

- VENGAN ACÁ! - Gritó Noah furioso y tratando de zafarse de Shiki

- CÁLLATE, ENANO! - Gritó Shiki golpeando la cabeza de Noah muy fuerte. Lamentablemente Shun apareció al escucharlo y le propinó un golpe que esquivó de nuevo - Así que quieres pelear, no? Ni siquiera puedes golpearme, disque jefe!

- GRR! - Shun furioso a más no poder - VEN ACÁ! - Gritó Shun golpeando a Shiki, pero por más que golpeaba, Shiki lo esquivaba. Mag mel se reía maléficamente a más no poder y miraba con malicia lo que pasaba.

- Ya fue suficiente! - Gritó Haibaku más que fuiroso - ¡SI SIGUEN ASÍ NO TERMINARÁN NADA BIEN!

- Tú no te metas! - Gritó Shiki dirigiéndose a Haibaku y agarrándole del cuello hasta encajarle las uñas y Haibaku sangraba un poco y gritaba de dolor ahogadamente. - Te mataré, maldito!

- YA SUELTALO! - Gritó Candy enojada

- Por favor! - gritó Helix llorando

- Ugh! Como quieras! - gritó Shiki y soltó a Haibaku quien dejó sangrando del cuello.

- Haibaku-kun, estás bien? - dijo Candy derramando lágrimas a un lado de Haibaku y tocando sus heridas.

- Eso duele - gimió Haibaku al sentir las heridas - Este patán es genial - dijo sonriendo - Me está cayendo mejor que antes.

- ¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO? - Gritó Shun enojado - CASI TE MATA AHOGADO Y CON EL CUELLO ARRUINADO!

- Y pensé que era pura estrategia, pero ahora al ver que casi me mata, veo que es más fuerte - dijo Haibaku - Eso me da una expectativa mejor de Shiki.

Ya con Dan y Marucho

- Los convoco ahorita a raíz de Shiki (- Oí eso, Kuso! - Shiki enojado) para decirles que ya sabemos dónde están las gemas, a raíz de una fuente de una amiga de Haibaku llamada Khwam Piti Yindi (Una chica joven de piel morenda con cabello oscuro hasta el cuello, ojos ambarinos, una camisate pañoleta que le cobre el pecho y los hombros, un shorts de color gris mezclilla que le llega casi a la rodilla y unas botas de color marrón. Es de buena presencia física) La estrella de luz incandescente es de 7 picos pero se dividió en... - Dan kuso fue interrumpido por...

- 8 partes que se dividieron por 8 lugares de Tailandia - dijo Khwam por tranmisión - Los siete picos están en Pattani, Phuket, Pattaya, Samui, Ayutthaya, Chang Mai, Khon Kaen y Bangkok tiene el centro de la estrella.

- ¿Tenemos que ir a Tailandia? - dijo Shun

- Obviamente - dijo Khwam

- De acuerdo, iremos - dijo Paige - Pero SI TE ACERCAS A DAN, TE JURO QUE TE DEJARÉ LA CARA MORADA EN VEZ DE MORENA!

- Prieta! - Rafe

- MORENA! - Noah

- Bruto! - Anubias - Atiéndemelo, por favor - y en eso Horridian (en esfera) golpeaba a Noah

- Ay, ya déjame! - gritó Noah tratando de sacarse a Horridian de encima mienstras este le golpeaba.

Dan por su parte se sonrojó debido a lo que Paige dijo. Estaba sintiendo algo? ¿No será...? No, esperen! Ella es algo diferente de Dan, no puede enamorarse... ¿o sí?

- Sólo queda una cosa por hacer - dijo Candy

ya en la nave de Marucho

- Prepárense que nuestro próximo destino es... - dijo Kato, pero...

- ¡TAILANDIA! - Gritó Soon emocionada

- Vaya, Soon, nunca te había visto emocionada por ir a Tailandia - dijo Noah feliz

- Lo sé, es mi lugar favorito, siempre quise ir a todos los lugares... menos a los que tengan mayor presencia musulmana. - dijo Soon

- Lástima porque el primer lugar al que iremos será Pattani - dijo Spidaro riéndose

- ¿Quién te preguntó? - dijo Soon fastidiada - Ya me arruinaron el día.

Mientras, con Shun

- Qué piensas - dijo Taylean

- Te vemos muy serio - dijo Jaaktor a su lado. (Ya sé, pero en algunas partes aparecerá vestido en el segundo arco y otros en el primero, Dan sólo en el primer arco y Marucho como en el segundo arco)

- Sólo que... - Shun serio - Si sólo los débiles perdonan... entonces Mag Mel nos derrotaría, no?

- No creería eso - dijo Taylean - Sólo los débiles rechazan el perdón, cortesía de Haibaku.

- Tienes razón - dijo Shun - De lo contrario, todavía seguiría enojado con Dan... y no sólo yo... - dijo deprimido, pensando en los demás que se enfurecieron con él cuando Dan regresó de entrenar con su Mechtogan Zenthon y mirando el cielo.

- Entonces por qué no perdonaste a Sellon al principio, aunque sabías que mentía - dijo Jaaktor

- Quería hacerlo, pero...

FLASHBACK SHUN POV

- Tomó un par de peleadoras de segunda clase y nos hizo campeonas... - dijo Soon llorando y mirando a Sellon - Le debemos todo.

- Nos enseñó como ser hermosas y... elegantes mientras desarrollaba nuestra habilidad de batalla - dijo Chris con lágrimas casi saliendo mirando a Sellon y luego a nosotros - Si no fuera por la maestra Sellon no seríamos nada, así que si en verdad quieren ser nuestros amigos tienen que ayudarla.

- ¿No pueden encontrar en ustedes... - Soon

- El perdón? - Chris

Todos nos quedamos mirando a las chicas. Y miraba a todos. Chris y Soon estaba tristes. En verdad necesitaban a Sellon, luego mirpe a Haibaku, sentía tan fuerte lo que Chris decía y se mostraba dolido porque Sellon significaba mucho para Chris y Chris significaba mucho para Haibaku... Quise perdonarla pero... por alguna razón, recordé todo lo que me había hecho y todas las veces que me sedujo para enemistarme con Dan... hasta que cuando Dan dejó de ser mi amigo, Sellon aprovechó para convencerme de "restaurar" el honor que, según Sellon, Dan arruinó al Equipo, en resumen, recordé todos los momentos en los que hizo que arruinara mi amistad con Dan... no podia permitir que se saliera con la suya, así que...

- Desháganse de ella, o también estarán por su cuenta - dije muy enojado

FIN FLASHBACK SHUN POV

- Sabía que mentía y que intentaría hacer que odiara a Dan otra vez - dijo Shun - Pero no eratan tonto, aunque al final resultó en otra cosa... y además usó a las dos chicas para completar el malvado plan de Mag Mel...

- ¿Aún la odias? - dijo Taylean

- No sé... - Shun confuso - Me la dejaron bien complicada.

- Hola Shun - dijo Chan apareciendo

- Hola Chan - dijo Shun - Qué haces aquí?

- Quería hablar contigo - dijo Chan acercándose a Shun y este se sonroja al ver que la tenía cerca. - ¿Qué pasa? Nunca te había visto tan rojo.

- Ah... es que... - dijo Shun sonrojado

- Shh - dijo Chan callando a Shun con uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios - Te vez lindo sonrojado.

- "Chan..." - pensó Shun queriendo besarla

Chan estaba dispuesta a besar a Shun, pero...

- Oye Chan, espero que no te importe - dijo Klaus apareciendo y vió la "escenita" y como Chan lo notó, se avergonzó, pero... - ¿QUÉ HACES CON CHAN?

- Yo? - Dijo Shun asustado y más que sonrojado - ¿Pero por qué? Ella fue!

- Claro - dijo Klaus sin creerlo - Y yo soy Taylean!

- Estoy aquí! - gritó Taylean enojado

- Como sea - dijo Klaus en un tono celoso y se llevó a Chan (agradezcan que no fue Fabia)

- Eres malo - dijo Chan enojada y deteniendo a Klaus

- No sé por qué andas de coqueta con Shun! - dijo Klaus celoso

- ¿Estás celoso? - Dijo Chan burlona y Klaus se sonroja

- Jajajajaja - dijo Sirenoid riéndose

- No te rías! - gritó Klaus - y NO ESTOY CELOSO.

- Bien, tu sonrojo me lo dice todo - dijo Chan - Pero no eres mi tipo. - dijo yéndose adentro mientras Fabia aparecía y ambas se lanzaron miradas asesinas.

- ¿Qué haces Fabia? - dijo Klaus

- Es más que obvio que te gusta Chan - dijo Fabia - Así que propongo que hagas algo para quedarte con ella, porque me gusta Shun y no quiero que Chan me lo quite.

- Pero no creo que deba de hacer eso - dijo Klaus - además, Shun sabe que te gusta?

- No - dijo Fabia - pero cada vez que intento hacer eso, aparece Chan o alguien más y se arruina todo.

- Pues... - dijo Klaus - Lo pensaré.

Ya durante el viaje

- Hola Haibaku - dijo Jessica apaeciendo con unas flores - ¿Te gustan?

- Me encantan! - dijo Haibaku sonrojado y en frente de Chris.

- Oye, qué te pasa? - dijo Chris agarrando a Haibaku.

- Son para Alex - dijo Jessica y se fue contenta

- O.o - Haibaku y Chris.

Haibaku se fue y encontró a Shiki y Rox platicando animadamente. Pero si ce acerca, pudo notar que Shiki tenía una de sus manos acariciando su pierna y Rox se sonrojaba ante tal acto mientras platicaba. Ya casi al llegar a su entrepierna, puso su otra mano en su cabello, y en eso...

- ¡SHIKI SHIYAMA, QUÉ CARAJOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? - Gritó Enz molesto y agarrando a su hermanita - ¡NO TE VUELVAS A METER ASÍ CON MI HERMANA!

- MIRA BASTARDO, ELLA ES LIBRE DE HACER LO QUE SE LE PEGUE LA GANA ASÍ QUE NO MOLESTES! - Gritó Shiki

- Oye tú bastardo! - gritó Shun furioso - ¿Qué motivo es ese para hablare así a mi primo?

- ¡TÚ NO TE METAS! - Gritó Shiki y golpeó Shun, luego a Enz y al final a Haibaku

- Y yo qué tengo que ver? - dijo Haibaku enojado

- Si cuentas a alguien de esto, te mataremos! - gritó Shiki encajándole sus uñas al pecho de Haibaku pero este empezó a golpear a Shiki y ambos se reñían en una pelea de golpes, aptetujones, mordidas y rasguños. Ambos resultaba más heridos hasta que...

- Shiki, tienes trabajo qué hacer - dijo Yamiru apareciendo y Shiki se separa de Haibaku

- a la próxima la terminaremos - dijo Shiki yéndose con Yamiru

- Haibaku, ¿estás bien? - dijo Shun

- Eso fue muy bajo! - dijo Helix enojado - Ya casi tienes 18, no deberías comportarte así!

- Eso... fue... - dijo Haibaku herido y sentado - Genial! Fue la mejor pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que he tenido! No puedo esperar a terminar la pelea entre Shiki y yo!

- ¿TODAVÍA TE SIGUE AGRADANDO SHIKI? - Gritó Shun enojado.

- Si - dijo Haibaku levantándose a duras penas - y por cierto, me tocó de mal en peor.

- De qué hablas - dijo Enz

- Me refiero a que me tocó dormir con... Fabia, Candy, Chris y Kyro - Haibaku enojado - ¿QUÉ NO PUEDEN HACER HABITACIONES PARA CHICAS Y OTRAS PARA CHICOS Y NO MIXTAS? ¿AH?

- Así quedó, lo lamentamos, es que... - dijo Shun avergonzado - Creímos que... eras...

- ¡TARADO! - Gritó Haibaku enojado y yéndose de aquí.

- Oye, no deberías estar así - dijo Kryo apareciendo.

- Las demás habitaciones están mixtas? - dijo Haibaku enojado

- No, solo la nuestra - dijo Kryo

- Ugh, ya me han fastidiado el día - dijo Haibaku

- No te preocupes - dijo Jesús golpeando la espalda de Haibaku - Tendrás lo que siempre quisiste.

- ¿Lo que siempre quise fue dormir en una habitación rodeado de cuatro chicas lindas? - gritó Haibaku - NO!

- Uy, qué moralmente alto! - dijo Jesús sarcástico.

- Ah, pero eso si, te gusta manosear a otras mujeres - dijo Dragoon apareciendo

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Haibaku enojado - ¡NO SOY YO, ES HIBA!

- ¿Quién es Hiba? - dijo Kryo

- Mi mayor dolor de cabeza - Haibaku - Es un mega pervertido bisexual, y su hermana mayor Haisuki... está casi peor!

- Y? - dijo Jesús

- LE GUSTO A HAISUKI! - Gritó Haibaku enojado - Sólo espero no encontrarme con ellos en Tailandia.

Ya con Dan

- Estás listo para una nueva aventura, Dan? - dijo Drago feliz

- Si - dijo Dan contento

- Oye, Dan - dijo Paige apareciendo - ¿Estás emocionado?

- Si - Dan - Hace meses que no tengo una aventura.

- Lo sé - dijo Paige acercándose a Dan - Será genial. Y lo mejor será que tal vez tu tengas la estrella de luz inzandscente.

- ¿Estás segura? - dijo Dan sonrojado

- Dije que tal vez - dijo Paige - pero espero que seas tú.

- Gracias - dijo Dan sonrojado.

- Eso me huele a que se gustan - dijo Boulderon riéndose

- Eh? - dijo Paige - Gustarme? No!

- ¿A qué viene eso? - dijo Dan sonrojado

- Chicos - dijo Marucho en voz - Ya llegamos a Tailandia.

- Genial! - dijeron todos.

* * *

ESTE FUE EL FIN DE MI Séptimo capitulo.

Dejen Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, OC's con información completa, en este fic sólo hasta el capítulo 10.

Les mando saludos a todos los que leen mi fic, en el próximo capi, responderé comentarios, aunque gracias por la idea Slavik2016

Slavik2016: Cierto, sólo que Mag Mel está dejando que todo pase pero hará otras cosas para convencer a otras personas más.

Kiryuu Mangekyo: Lo sé, pero si Mag Mel sigue así, hará que Dan se enoje muchísimo y sólo querrá abandonar a todos para acabar con él. Y también hará que Shiki los traicione. y hablando de Shiki, tienes razón.

Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha: Tengo una idea... ¿qué tal si dejas que Natsu aparezca, para que Gray se enoje y deje de pensar en Juvia por un laaaargo tiempo? Nah, sólo que aparezcan Gray y Natsu (Natsu para el fic y Gray como rival de Anubias, o Anubi-kun como le llamas). Y hablando de personajes de Fairy Tail... dijiste que serías mi neko si ponía a los personajes de Fairy Tail en TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW. Y Vaya, ya estás igual que yo. Oye, yo también veía Kissxsis. Está bien genial, aunqué tenía algo de hentai los Ovas, algo que me encantó.

Haku: Tienes razón. Oye, ¿quisieras aparecer en el fic?

Hakuryuu: Tienes razón y cuando pulique el siguiente, Marucho tendrá su momento de furia nwn. Y hablando de la imágen... se me ocurrió un ShunxChan oneshot non.

JesusST: Tienes razón. Xeo se me hace buena pareja para Runo. Pero también quiero poner a Blaze y ahí le encontraría otra pareja para ella. ¿Tú qué dices? Y lo de ShikixRox, eso me lo pidieron Rox y Kyriuu Mangekyo.

Jessi Kuso: Me refiero a qué pareja para Steve si quieren que aparezca. Ya que tu y Alex estarán juntos, sería buena idea que Seteve tuviera a alguien nwn.

Bye!


	8. Nave dañanda

Yo: Hola, gracias por haber felicitado mi fic nuevo, le daré continuidad por el gusto que les ha dado.

Acabo de actualizar los Parings

Son: DanxPaige, FabiaxShunxChan (leve), ShunxFabia KlausxChan, RunoxXeo, NoahxOC, HaibakuxChris, AlicexKeith, RafexSonia (Sonia Kisaku, cabello azul hasta el cuello, ojos verde oscuro, uniforme escolar rojo con falda corta, personalidad tsundere y divertida.), RenxZenet, MaruchoxKryo, AnubiasxCandy, RoxxShiki, GrayxCandyxAnubias (leve), JessicaxAlex, EnzxMira, KenxHwan, KhwamxHiba.

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

Ya con Dan

- Estás listo para una nueva aventura, Dan? - dijo Drago feliz

- Si - dijo Dan contento

- Oye, Dan - dijo Paige apareciendo - ¿Estás emocionado?

- Si - Dan - Hace meses que no tengo una aventura.

- Lo sé - dijo Paige acercándose a Dan - Será genial. Y lo mejor será que tal vez tu tengas la estrella de luz inzandscente.

- ¿Estás segura? - dijo Dan sonrojado

- Dije que tal vez - dijo Paige - pero espero que seas tú.

- Gracias - dijo Dan sonrojado.

- Eso me huele a que se gustan - dijo Boulderon riéndose

- Eh? - dijo Paige - Gustarme? No!

- ¿A qué viene eso? - dijo Dan sonrojado

- Chicos - dijo Marucho en voz - Ya llegamos a Tailandia.

- Genial! - dijeron todos.

Pero tenemos malas noticias, unas explosiones atacaban el exterior de la nave.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Gritó Shun alterado

- Nos están atacando! - dijo Marucho apareciendo

- Debemos retirar la carga! - Dijo Candy y todos la miran "O.o"

- Sólo somos gente, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA CARGA? - Gritó Shiki furioso

- Donde no crees que está, tarado! - dijo Shun molesto

- ¡VEN ACÁ, MALDITO! - Gritó Shiki agarrando el cuello de Shun

- Ya déjalo - dijo Fabia golpeando a Shiki, pero este suelta a Shun esquivando el golpe de Fabia - ¿OTRA VEZ? - en eso Fabia se dirige a Shun y le acaricia el cuello lastimado de este, provocando los celos de Chan.

- Deberíamos atacar ya - dijo Jesus yéndose hacia afuera.

- Oye, alto! - dijo Rox preocupada pero ya era tarde

- Jesús, no sabemos quién ataca! - dijo Dragoon en su hombro

- No importa - dijo Jesus - Los detendremos! - Pero un motor dañó la nave - Mie...

- Ni te atrevas - dijo Haibaku interrumpiéndolo.

En eso La nave se estrella en un puerto, dañando este en su camino.

- Demontres - Dan enojado - Al menos nadie salió herido

- Datebayo Baka! - gritó Shun furioso

- A excepción de Shun - dijo Dan nervioso.

Fuera de la nave

- Tardaremos mucho en repararla - dijo Shun molesto

- Pues quién comandaba la nave? - dijo Shiki molesto mirando a Shun.

- Yo - dijo Marucho avergonzado

- Creí que Shun - dijo Shiki

- Uyyy! - gritó Chan molesta.

- Chicos, qué hacen aquí? - dijo una joven de piel morena con cabello oscuro hasta el cuello, ojos ambarinos, una camiseta de pañoleta que le cobre el pecho y los hombros, un shorts de color gris mezclilla que le llega casi a la rodilla y unas botas de color marrón. Es de buena presencia física.

- Khwam! - Dijo Dan emocionado

- Bienvenidos a Tailandia. - dijo Khwam feliz

- Pero qué ciudad es ésta? - dijo Paige confusa - ¿Es Pattani?

- No - dijo Khwam - Es Narathiwat, algo cerca de Pattani.

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron todos

- ¿Y no hay forma de ir a Pattani sin la nave? - dijo Drago.

- Sólo por Tuk-Tuks y Songthaews - dijo Khwam

- ¿Qué son esas cosas? - dijo Taylean

Ya de camino a una parte por los Tuk-Tuks y Songthaews (Un Songthaew es una fugoneta con dos filas de asientos en la parte trasera. Fuera de Bangkok son más corrientes que los automóviles y hacen recorridos entre 10 y 40 baht (moneda tailandesa), y son más incómodos que los tuk-tuk, pero más seguros y baratos y significa "dos hileras") (Un tuk-tuk es un samlor con motor (un samlor es un vehículo de bicicleta de tres ruedas transportada por una o dos personas) más rápido que un samlor normal), Los 3 Songthaews llevan a Khwam, Dan, Alice, Paige, Shun, Klaus, Haibaku, Shiki, Marucho, Anubias, Candy, Noah, Chris y Rafe. Los tuk-tuks llevan al resto de los peleadores.

- Ahora se lo que son - dijo Taylean

- ¿A dónde vamos? - dijo Paige

- A Khao Kong, un templo budista - dijo Khwam - Hay un sótano grande detrás del gran Buda de oro.

Ya en ese lugar

Khwam tiene un celular en su mano y llamaba - Sawat dee kha (Hola!) - dijo llamando - Txngkar thi ca phud khuy kab febeiy? (Quiere llamar a Fabia?) OK. Es para tí.

- Qué? - dijo Fabia y Shun ardió en celos - Sawat dee kha! - en eso Shun se quedó atónito y dejó de arder - Haloo dicham Fabia Sheen phuud. Khooh phuud kab khun PTT. (Hola, soy Fabia Sheen. Quisiera hablar con la PTT) Khob Khun kha (gracias). Haloo (Hola). Khatam, ¿khun phuud phasaa sapeen pen may? (una pregunta, ¿habla usted español). ¿YANG-RAY? (Cómo?) Qué bueno! Oye, podrías dejarnos pasar?

- ¿Sabes tailandés? - dijo Shun

- Hay cosas que no sabes de mi - dijo Fabia sonriendo - Ventajas de ser una princesa - dijo guiñándole un ojo a Shun, haciendo que este se sonroje y Chan arda en celos. En eso, se abre el sótano secreto (el sótano viene con el fic, no con el templo real). y en eso...

- ¿HAY UN INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN AHÍ? - Dijeron todos menos Khwam

- Sorpresa - dijo Khwam y aparece Linus

- Hola - dijo Linus - Hace poco que trabajo en la PTT - dijo sonriendo - Qué necesitan?

- Qué es la PTT? - dijo Dan

- Estación de servicio y gasolina en vehículos - Linus - Único en Tailandia. ¿Qué pasa?

Ya en el puerto de Narathiwat

- Wow... eso sí que es grave - dijo Linus sorprendido por los daños - No importa, tan pronto como podamos, repararemos la nave

- Gracias - dijo Dan

ya de camino a Pattani, dentro de un autobús de la marca Plin Khao

- ¿Dónde se encuentra el fragmento uno? - dijo Rafe bebiéndose una soda

- Se encuentra en la Mezquita del Centro de Pattani - dijo Khwam

- Sólo espero que no haya problemas con los musulmanes - dijo Soon asustada

- Lo dudo - dijo Haibaku - Pattani tiene gran influencia islamista por la fuerte influencia malaya. De hecho, está así casi todo el sur de Tailandia.

- ¿Cómo sabes? - Shun

- Estudió mucho del país? - dijo Dan riendose

* * *

ESTE FUE EL FIN DE MI Octava capitulo.

Dejen Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, OC's con información completa, en este fic sólo hasta el capítulo 10.

Les mando saludos a todos los que leen mi fic, en el próximo capi, responderé comentarios, aunque gracias por la idea Slavik2016

Slavik2016: Wow... Eso servirá como un buen Flashback.

Kiryuu Mangekyo: xD Y todavía preguntas por qué me cae bien? Pregunto.

Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha: Gracias. Pero... ¿en qué consiste que seas mi neko? Soy nuevo en esto

Haku: Ok, entiendo. Y no, no fueron alucinaciones. Tuve que cambiar los personajes (considero que Zhang Fei fue un error del sistema)

Hakuryuu: Tienes razón, eso es genial.

Nanashi no Gombee: Ok, bienvenido al fic.

Rox siniestra: xD Shiki piensa lo contrario

Bye!


	9. Persecución

Yo: Hola, gracias por haber felicitado mi fic nuevo mis pequeños educandos.

Parings: DanxPaige, FabiaxShunxChan (leve), ShunxFabia KlausxChan, RunoxXeo, NoahxOC, HaibakuxChris, AlicexKeith, RafexSonia (Sonia Kisaku, cabello azul hasta el cuello, ojos verde oscuro, uniforme escolar rojo con falda corta, personalidad tsundere y divertida.), RenxZenet, MaruchoxKryo, AnubiasxCandy, RoxxShiki, GrayxCandyxAnubias (leve), JessicaxAlex, EnzxMira, KenxHwan, KhwamxHiba.

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

Ya en el templo Khao Kong en Narathiwat

Khwam tiene un celular en su mano y llamaba - Sawat dee kha (Hola!) - dijo llamando - Txngkar thi ca phud khuy kab febeiy? (Quiere llamar a Fabia?) OK. Es para tí.

- Qué? - dijo Fabia y Shun ardió en celos - Sawat dee kha! - en eso Shun se quedó atónito y dejó de arder - Haloo dicham Fabia Sheen phuud. Khooh phuud kab khun PTT. (Hola, soy Fabia Sheen. Quisiera hablar con la PTT) Khob Khun kha (gracias). Haloo (Hola). Khatam, ¿khun phuud phasaa sapeen pen may? (una pregunta, ¿habla usted español). ¿YANG-RAY? (Cómo?) Qué bueno! Oye, podrías dejarnos pasar?

- ¿Sabes tailandés? - dijo Shun

- Hay cosas que no sabes de mi - dijo Fabia sonriendo - Ventajas de ser una princesa - dijo guiñándole un ojo a Shun, haciendo que este se sonroje y Chan arda en celos. En eso, se abre el sótano secreto (el sótano viene con el fic, no con el templo real). y en eso...

- ¿HAY UN INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN AHÍ? - Dijeron todos menos Khwam

- Sorpresa - dijo Khwam y aparece Linus

- Hola - dijo Linus - Hace poco que trabajo en la PTT - dijo sonriendo - Qué necesitan?

- Qué es la PTT? - dijo Dan

- Estación de servicio y gasolina en vehículos - Linus - Único en Tailandia. ¿Qué pasa?

Ya en el puerto de Narathiwat

- Wow... eso sí que es grave - dijo Linus sorprendido por los daños - No importa, tan pronto como podamos, repararemos la nave

- Gracias - dijo Dan

ya de camino a Pattani, dentro de un autobús de la marca Plin Khao

- ¿Dónde se encuentra el fragmento uno? - dijo Rafe bebiéndose una soda

- Se encuentra en la Mezquita del Centro de Pattani - dijo Khwam

- Sólo espero que no haya problemas con los musulmanes - dijo Soon asustada

- Lo dudo - dijo Haibaku - Pattani tiene gran influencia islamista por la fuerte influencia malaya. De hecho, está así casi todo el sur de Tailandia.

- ¿Cómo sabes? - Shun

- Estudió mucho del país? - dijo Dan riendose

- Todo gracias a mi guía - dijo Haibaku orgulloso

- Lástima que no pudo traerla - dijo Jesús burlándose

- MIRA ESTO Y LLORA! - Gritó Haibaku sonriendo maléficamente y mostrando un libro

- NOOOO! TTOTT - Jesús haciendo puchero

- Jejejejeje - Shun riéndose - Oye, ¿cómo aprendiste tailandés?

- Yo? - dijo Fabia y Shun asintió - Bueno, es fácil. Cuando te concentras en algo por un asunto, como relaciones bilaterales entre mi planeta y este país...

- ¡Que por cierto hace calor! - gritó Paige agitando el cuello de su camiseta y Dan se sonroja un poco preguntándose qué tiene debajo de esa camiseta, algo que Paige notó - Tranquilo, sólo tengo una camiseta blanca de un tamaño igual a esta - dijo adivinando los pensamientos de Dan.

- ¿ERES VIDENTE?

- No - dijo Paige - Lo supe por tu sonrojo.

- Como sea - dijo Fabia - ¿Cómo sabes que hace calor?

- Es que hay lugares en los que hace mucho calor - dijo Haibaku

- ¿Dónde hace más calor? - dijo Jesús

- Según yo sé, en Bangkok - dijo Haibaku

- Qué bueno que dejamos lo peor para el final - dijo Marucho y todos se rieron.

Ya en en interior de la mezquita

- Están seguros de que está aquí? - dijo Alice confusa

- Khwam dijo que aquí, pero no dijo si dentro o fuera - Shun confuso

- Nya! - Haibaku - Qué horror!

- Oigan, chicos - dijo una voz juvenil, un poco más aguda que Haibaku

- NOOO! - Gritó Haibaku - TU NO!

- Si - dijo el joven de la voz, tez blanca, cabello castaño claro, ojos morados, usa lentes y viste una camiseta blanca y un chaleco escolar amarillo y unos pantalones verde oscuro.

- HIBA! - Gritó Haibaku molesto - ¿QUÉ NO TE HABÍAMOS SACADO?

- A Tailandia - dijo Hiba feliz y Shun miró a Haibaku de manera asesina - Y traje a algunos amigos - dijo feliz y aparecieron varios jóvenes, los famosos Natsu Dragneel y Gray Fullbuster, más un joven de pelo corto negro y ojos amarillos, vestia una camisa blanca y amarilla y unos pantalones largos amarillos tambien - El pelinegro que no es Gray se llama Xeo.

- ¿Estás bien Runo? - dijo Ace mirando a Runo quien estaba extrañada porque Xeo la miraba de manera simpática.

Luego está otro joven de cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos grises y viste unos pantalones negros y un saco como el de Shun en nueva vestroia pero este es color rojo y tiene mangas debajo lleva una camiseta blanca con detalles dorados.

- El otro se llama Siegrain - dijo Hiba

- Mucho gusto - dijeron los otros, menos Gray, quien miraba de reojo a Candy

- Qué linda

- ¡TE ACERCAS A ELLA Y TE MATO! - Gritó Anubias molesto

- Uyy - dijo otro pelinegro (QUÉ OBSESIÓN CON LOS PELINEGROS!) con piel pálida, vestido con un uniforme compuesto por una chaqueta negra cerrada pantalón y zapatos militares negros acompañado de una chica de de pelo y ojos de color sangre y tez normal, que vestía una falda un poquito corta y franela blanca debajo de un chaleco negro y un pelirojo sangre con ojos iguales que viste una camisa blanca debajo de una chaqueta blanca con lineas doradas, un pantalón negro con un collar que tiene forma de petalo de rosa de color rojo. - Esto me huele a celos.

- Quiénes son? - dijo Shun haciendo su pose de protector

- Somos Midna, Jack-onni y Thomas - dijo la joven peliroja sangre - Los otros dos tardan mucho.

- El pelirojo es Jack? - dijo Haibaku para estar seguro

- Si ¬¬ - dijo un Bakugan rojo con flamas azules

- Dragun! - dijo Thomas molesto

- No molestes - dijo otro joven de pelo azul con piel morena y vestido como Thomas y le acompaña otro de cabello castaño con ojos plateados con camisa marron con pantalón negro y piel palida.

- Hola Zant - dijo Xeo saludando al peliazul - Hola Everth - dijo saludando al castaño.

- ¿Se conocen todos? - dijo Paige confusa.

- Somos amigos - dijo Hiba - Nos conocemos desde meses.

- Y nuestros bakugan acompañan - dijo Midna y en eso se percata que todos los chicos la miran de manera sospechosa - ¿Qué ocurre?

- ERES BIEEEN LINDA - Dijeron los chicos y sus amigas las chicas les dieron un coscorrón.

- ¬¬ De acuerdo - dijo Jack - Sólo les advierto una cosa, lastiman a mi hermana y los mato.

- Ok - dijeron todos tragando en seco.

En eso todos se separaron en diferentes grupos. Estaban tan impacientes buscando el fragmento que no se fijaron que unos encapuchados con velos islámicos masculinos (que les cubría la cabeza menos la cara completa y tenía un círculo en el cráneo) se dirigían a Soon.

- Disculpen, les ayudo en algo? - dijo Soon mirando a los chicos y ellos agarraron a Soon por los brazos y piernas de manera violenta y se la llevaron gritando - AUXILIO!

- Ah? - dijeron todos

- Soon! - gritó Noah preocupado y se fue tras ella. Pero lo que encontró fue que los chicos se fueron en 7 tuk-tuks en 7 diferentes caminos, sin saber en cuál estaba Soon. - DIABLOS! - Gritó Noah cayendo de rodillas golpeando el suelo con su mano - Llegué tarde! ¡No pude rescatarla!

- No te preocupes - dijo Haibaku - La encontraremos. Sólo que necesitaremos saber a dónde ir.

- Y qué tal si nos separamos - dijo Shun

- De acuerdo - dijo Dan - Ahora debemos separarnos.

- Si - dijo Marucho - Yo los dividiré para evitar problemas.

- En el equipo uno estarán: Dan, Yo, Shun, Alice, Paige, Rox, Jessica, Zant y Khwam.

En el dos: Runo, Baron, Fabia, Noah, Xeo, Shiki y Everth.

En el tres: Chan, Klaus, Julie, Ace, Keith y Rafe.

En el cuatro, Anubias, Chris, Haibaku, Jesús, Gray y Thomas.

En el cinco Ben, Mira, Ren, Nicole y Candy.

En el seis la dinastía Amón, Enz, Yen, Natsu y Alex

Yen el siete Sellon, Jack, Robin, Kryo y Siegrain.

Entendido?

- Si! - dijeron todos y se separaron por los siete caminos, pero...

- Oye, qué haces? - gritó un Hombre siendo bajado de su Songthaew

- Lo sentimos de verdad señor - dijo Dan subiéndose - Es asunto extremo. - y le da un montón de dólares - Tome por si lo encuentra dañado. - Y se van

- Gracias O.o Creo... - dijo el Señor tomando los billetes que estaban atados a lo "Bejarano" (si no saben qué significa, vean el video de René Bejarano en el 2003 y se darán una mejor idea)

Ya en el equipo 1

- Será mejor alcanzarlo - dijo Drago preocupado

- Paige, crees que puedas acelerar - dijo Dan preocupado

- Es todo lo que puedo! - gritó Paige histérica

- ¿quién puede alcanzar a ese tuk tuk a esta velocidad? - dijo Zant a un lado de Khwam

- Yo lo haré! - dijo Shun saliendo del asiento y poniéndose en el frente del vehículo a punto de alcanzar al tuk tuk

- Qué? - dijo el hombre encapuchado y Shun lo alcanza y trata de sacarlo a golpes. Al terminar de detenerlo...

- Soon no está ahí! - dijo Shun

- Falsa alarma! - dijo Khwam y en eso una luz sale de la mezquita hacia el mar - Sigan esa luz, debe de ser el primer fragmento!

- Entendido - dijo Paige y tomó dirección hacia esa luz, eso se dificultó un poco cuando Shun entró al songthaew y rozó a Paige.

- Oye, no le hagas eso! - gritó un Dan celoso

- Lo siento - dijo Shun tratando de acomodarse. - Estamos apretados!

En el equipo siete

- DETENGASE AHORA! - Gritó Robin (del Equipo Anubias)

- OBLÍGAME! - Gritó el hombre

- De acuerdo! - gritó Robin - Ziperaptor Ventus, ataca! - gritó Lanzando a su bakugan en forma esférica y en esa misma forma golpeó al hombre haciendo que chocara

- ROBIN! - Gritó el resto

- ¿Qué? - dijo Robin molesto por la reacción - No estaba Soon ahí!

- Qué mal! - dijo Kryo y en eso mira a una luz - EL FRAGMENTO!

- Entendido! - dijo Siegrain tomando dirección con el volante hacia ese punto móvil de luz

Equipo seis

- NO SÉ CONDUCIR ESTA COSA! - Gritó Midna asustada

- Ya has conducido vehículos así antes en Darkemius? (creo que es asi, no me acuerdo) - gritó Jack Amón a su lado

- Creo que sí - dijo Midna

- Imagina que es igual a ello! - gritó Jack Amón

- De acuerdo - dijo Midna tratando de conseguir un mejor control, algo que consiguió - Mira1 Y decía yo que no podía - dijo sonriendo - Oye, ya casi alcanzamos a ese chaval!

- De acuerdo - dijo Yen

- ¿Quién podría? - dijo Enz molesto

- Yo lo hagooooo! - gritó Natsu aventándose contra el Tuk Tuk y el hombre encapuchado. Los demás se detuvieron al ver que el tuk tuk chocó

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SOON? - Gritó Natsu

- ¿Quién? - dijo el hombre

- La chica que secuestraron! - Natsu furioso

- No está aquí - dijo el hombre

- BASTARDO! - Gritó Natsu golpeando al hombre dejándolo inconsciente de uno solo - Aye, esto apesta!

En eso una luz se muestra hacia el mar

- El fragmento! - gritó Natsu subiéndose al songthaew

- Vamos! - gritó Midna arrancando.

Equipo Tres

- Hace mucho que no conduzco algo así - dijo Ace conduciendo

- Hace mucho que no te veo tan guapo - dijo Julie a su lado y Ace se sonrojó.

- NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA COQUETEAR! - Gritó Chan saltando al tuk tuk - ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA CHICA?

- No está aquiiiiiii! - gritó el hombre sabiendo que iba a Chocar y...

CRASH!

Menos mal que Chan saltó con los suyos

- No estaba aquí - dijo Chan mirando el punto móvil de luz - Lo mejor será seguir ese fragmento!

- Si! - dijo Ace y condujo hacia ahí.

En el equipo cuatro

- Será mejor apurarnos - dijo Gray conduciendo

- Qué bueno que Candy estaba atras - dijo Anubias a su lado

- OÍ ESO! - Gritó Candy molesta por la actitud de los chicos.

- Es que si estabas con ellos, se pelean! - gritó Thomas.

- Lo mejor será que los dos saltemos hacia ese hombre - dijo Jesús

- QUÉ? - Dijo Haibaku asustado - pero si yo no quiero!

- ENTONCES SALTA TÚ! - gritó Jesús aventando a Haibaku al Tuk Tuk y este gritaba golpeando al hombre con TODO su cuerpo. Y ambos chocaron.

- ¡IDIOTA! - Gritó Chris agarrando del cuello de la camisa a Jesús -¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A HAIBAKU?

- Detenganse! - gritó Anubias deteniendo a Gray y este se detuvo. Chris corrió asustada y llorando

-HAIBAKU! - Corrió hacia el cuerpo del mencionado y lo sacudió histérica - ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

- Soon... n-no está... aquí... - dijo Haibaku herido y a duras penas se levantó. Su pecho estaba ensangrentado.

- Lo siento O.O - dijo Jesús

- Gracias! - dijo Haibaku sarcástico - Lo mejor será seguir esa luz - dijo Haibaku apuntando a ese punto que se movía hacia el mar - debe de ser el fragmento.

- De acuerdo - dijo Gray y todos se subieron y se dirigieron hacia el fragmento.

En el equipo cinco

- Ben, será mejor que aceleres! - gritó Ren enojado

- De acuerdo - dijo Ben acelerando y miraba que Nicole saltó hacia el Tuk Tuk

- DÓNDE ESTÁ SOON? - Gritó Nicole con la ira de mil demonios y saltó hacia el vehículo de los suyos. - No está ahí.

- Mejor sigan ese fragmento - dijo Candy apuntando el fragmento.

Equipo dos

- Xeo, acelera! - gritó Runo al lado de Xeo y este calmado lo hace.

- Shiki, tu y yo atacamos al chico - dijo Noah saltando y Shiki lo siguió - de menos podrás golpearlo - y en eso ambos golpean al chico - ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SOON?

- Oigan, esa no es soon? - dijo Fabia escuchando unos gritos ahogados.

- ¡SOON! - Gritó Noah y de una bolsa de plástico sacó a Soon y esta abrazó a Noah llorando - Tranquila - dijo Noah consolando a Soon - Oye Shiki, ya te divertiste, sigamos a ese fragmento - dijo apuntando al fragmento.

- UY! DE ACUERDO! - Gritó Shiki molesto y siguiendo el fragmento. - ¿QUÉ DÓNDE?

Todos los chicos se dirigieron hacia... el puerto de Pattani y sus barcos de brillante colorido.

- ¿Ahí se quedó el fragmento? - dijo Shun

- Será mejor bajarnos! - dijo Dan y todos se bajaron de sus vehículos.

- Así que son los Peleadores Bakugan - dijo un joven de cabello negro y tez morena con ojos rojos y ropa roja. - Me llamo Kiyu Hanson

- Y yo Hanson Koizumi - dijo un joven de cabello azul y tez blanca con ropa roja.

- Están listos para su perdición? - dijo una joven de cabello rubio, ropa amarilla y ojos ámbares - Soy Yellow Hana

- Creo que es hora de pelear! - dijo Dan preocupado

- Si - dijo Kiyu y sacó un montón de Bakugan Caos. Estos eran Iron Dragonoid y Flash Ingram Pyrus y Ventus.

En eso al fragmento se esconde en medio de uno de los barcos pesqueros Korlae (los barquitos coloridos)

- Debemos encontrar ese fragmento antes que uno de los bakugan caos - dijo Paige

- Paige, ustedes búsquen con tres de sus bakugan - dijo Dan - Yo, Shiki y Thomas nos encargamos

- ¿QUÉ CARAJO? - Gritó Shiki

- En serio? - dijo Thomas entusiasmado

- De acuerdo - dijo Dan - Es hora de pelear!

- Esto será divertido - dijo Kiyu - "¿Será uno de los dos el portador futuro de la estrella?" - pensó

* * *

ESTE FUE EL FIN DE MI Octavo capitulo.

Dejen Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, OC's con información completa, en este fic sólo hasta el capítulo 10.

Les mando saludos a todos los que leen mi fic, en el próximo capi, responderé comentarios, aunque gracias por la idea Slavik2016

JesusST: El problema no fue con todos, sino con siete de ellos.

Slavik2016: Ok nwn. Oye, poliglota es alguien multilingüe, no? Sugoi.

Kiryuu Mangekyo: La verdad es que hay algo en Shiki que le agrada a Haibaku. Debe ser su actitud, algo que Haibaku tiene a veces.

Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha: Oh, en ese caso... Quién es mi nekito? (acariciando la barbilla de Candy como si se tratara de un gatito)

Haku: La verdad... es que Shiki no se deja mandar por nada ni nadie.

Hakuryuu: La razón? Es que siempre Bakugan se concentraba en Alemania, Japón, EUA y varios planetas que se me ocurrió la sola idea de poner "Tailandia" en el fic. Tengo varios lugares. Y con respecto a Fabia, fue porque era parte del trabajo de ser reina, aprender idiomas.

Yen Lyz: Bueno, bienvenida de vuelta nwn. Y haré algo así cuando termine la batalla.

Bye! Nos vemos pronto


	10. Primera Gema

Yo: Hola, gracias por haber felicitado mi fic nuevo mis pequeños educandos.

Parings: DanxPaige, FabiaxShunxChan (leve), ShunxFabia KlausxChan, RunoxXeo, NoahxOC, HaibakuxChris, AlicexKeith, RafexSonia (Sonia Kisaku, cabello azul hasta el cuello, ojos verde oscuro, uniforme escolar rojo con falda corta, personalidad tsundere y divertida.), RenxZenet, MaruchoxKryo, AnubiasxCandy, RoxxShiki, GrayxCandyxAnubias (leve), JessicaxAlex, EnzxMira, KenxHwan, KhwamxHiba.

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

- Xeo, acelera! - gritó Runo al lado de Xeo y este calmado lo hace.

- Shiki, tu y yo atacamos al chico - dijo Noah saltando y Shiki lo siguió - de menos podrás golpearlo - y en eso ambos golpean al chico - ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SOON?

- Oigan, esa no es soon? - dijo Fabia escuchando unos gritos ahogados.

- ¡SOON! - Gritó Noah y de una bolsa de plástico sacó a Soon y esta abrazó a Noah llorando - Tranquila - dijo Noah consolando a Soon - Oye Shiki, ya te divertiste, sigamos a ese fragmento - dijo apuntando al fragmento.

- UY! DE ACUERDO! - Gritó Shiki molesto y siguiendo el fragmento. - ¿QUÉ DÓNDE?

Todos los chicos se dirigieron hacia... el puerto de Pattani y sus barcos de brillante colorido.

- ¿Ahí se quedó el fragmento? - dijo Shun

- Será mejor bajarnos! - dijo Dan y todos se bajaron de sus vehículos.

- Así que son los Peleadores Bakugan - dijo un joven de cabello negro y tez morena con ojos rojos y ropa roja. - Me llamo Kiyu Hanson

- Y yo Hanson Koizumi - dijo un joven de cabello azul y tez blanca con ropa roja.

- Están listos para su perdición? - dijo una joven de cabello rubio, ropa amarilla y ojos ámbares - Soy Yellow Hana

- Creo que es hora de pelear! - dijo Dan preocupado

- Si - dijo Kiyu y sacó un montón de Bakugan Caos. Estos eran Iron Dragonoid y Flash Ingram Pyrus y Ventus.

En eso al fragmento se esconde en medio de uno de los barcos pesqueros Korlae (los barquitos coloridos)

- Debemos encontrar ese fragmento antes que uno de los bakugan caos - dijo Paige

- Paige, ustedes búsquen con tres de sus bakugan - dijo Dan - Yo, Shiki y Thomas nos encargamos

- ¿QUÉ CARAJO? - Gritó Shiki

- En serio? - dijo Thomas entusiasmado

- De acuerdo - dijo Dan - Es hora de pelear!

- Esto será divertido - dijo Kiyu - "¿Será uno de los dos el portador futuro de la estrella?" - pensó

- Bien - dijo Paige - Usaremos a Boulderon, Argenlis Victor y Babilon.

- De acuerdo - dijeron Midna y Xeo

- Y nosotros - dijo Fabia

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de que los Bakugan caos no interfieran - dijo Shun

- Será mejor apurarnos. ¿Cómo haremos la defensa? - dijo Noah

- Serán Wolfurio, Taylean, Lunacy, Ziperaptor Subterra, Fristed, Hell, Wilda y Fawa (parecido a Drago pero color azul y en su primera forma en Nueva Vestroia, bakugan de Gray)

- Wiiii! - dijo Candy feliz

- El resto se encargará de evacuar las posibles zonas de presión. - dijo Shun

- Entendemos - dijo Alice y empezaron a evacuar a las personas

- ¿Puedo ayudar? - dijo Haibaku rogándole a Paige

- Pero si ya somos suficientes - dijo Paige molesta y asustada

- ¡PUES ME VALE! - Gritó Haibaku aventando su Bakugan y Helix aparece en su forma real

- Kiyu, Hanson, Yellow contra Shiki, Thomas y Yo! - dijo Dan Kuso - ¿Están listos?

- Adelante! BAKUGAN PELEA, BAKUGAN, SURGE! - Gritaron todos y en eso aparecen los bakugan y los bakugan caos.

- Y por cierto - dijo Kiyu sacando 4 bakugan caos que eran Hakken Aranaut Darkus - No dejen que se roben nuestra pieza.

Y los Bakugan Caos obedecen e intentan impedir que los otros bakugan agarren la pieza de estrella.

Uno de ellos empezó a atacar a Boulderon - Oye, déjame!

- Boulderon, resiste! - gritó Paige

- Lunacy, sácalo de encima - dijo Fabia

- Entendido - dijo Lunacy y sacó al Bakugan Caos de encima de Boulderon

Ya con Dan y los demás

- ¡Vamos Iron Dragonoid! - gritó Kiyu - Acaba con Drago! ¡Rayo destructor Caos! - en eso Iron Dragonoid empezó a atacar a Drago, y algunos ataques se daban con éxito.

- Drago, resiste! - gritó Dan asustado

- ¡Eso intento! - gritó Drago recibiendo los ataques

- No tienes oportunidad - dijo Kiyu sonriendo maléficamente - Pronto, Drago sucumbirá ante mi bakugan caos.

Los otros bakugan Caos se pusieron contra Drago.

- DRAGO! - Gritó Dan aterrado

- Yamiru! - gritó Shiki alterado y Yamiru sacó a Flash Ingram Pyrus

- Ingram Pyrus! - gritó Hanson alterado y miró con furia a Shiki - ERES UN BASTARDO!

- Mira quién lo dice - dijo Shiki riéndose - Tú querías acabar con Drago.

- Y no te lo permitiré! - gritó Thomas y Dragun acabó con el Flash Ingram Ventus.

- Te encuentras bien, Drago? - dijo Dragun

- Gracias - dijo Drago

- MIE***! - Gritó Kiyu - 3 contra 2!

- Te odio Thomas! - dijo Hana enojada y recogiendo a Flash Ingram Ventus en su forma esférica.

Ya con Haibaku

Los bakugan Caos se la pasan atacando a los bakugan de los peleadores. En eso Helix se aparta de los demás.

- Oye! ¿Qué haces? - gritó Haibaku y Helix agarró la pieza en un barco Korlae apartado de los demás - WTF?

En eso todos miraron a Helix

- Haibaku lo consiguió! - dijo Paige emocionada y feliz y los bakugan de los peleadores acabaron con los bakugan caos y estos regresaron en forma esférica a Kiyu

- Eso no se vale! - gritó Kiyu y sus amigos se fueron - Regresaremos bastardos! - en eso Kiyu se va - Será la única pieza de la estrella que conseguirán! Tenganlo por garantía!

- Ya veremos! - dijo Dan y se fueron

Ya en la mezquita de Pattani

- Espero que no te hayan hecho nada malo Soon - dijo Noah preocupado por Soon

- Este clima me hartó - dijo Paige intentando sacarse su minichaleco sin mangas pero se percata de que si hace eso sonrojará a Dan, además no hace tanto calor - No me lo puedo quitar frente a Dan. Además, estamos en Pattani.

- Cierto - dijo Jesús

- Espera a que lleguemos a Bangkok - dijo Gray - Ahí sí, lo vas a hacer a pesar de que Dan esté ahí.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - dijo Paige acusando a Gray de pervetido

- No culpes a Gray - dijo Haibaku - Bangkok tiene la temperatura más insoportable del país. Su único pulmón es el parque de la ciudad.

- Bueno - dijo Shun - Regresemos a la nave

Ya en la nave

Shiki se la pasa besando por el cuello a una Rox cansada.

- Shiki, deja a Rox en paz! - dijo Shun molesto

- NO TE METAS, NINJA EMO DE PACOTILLA! - Gritó Shiki furioso y empezó a agredir a Shun, de nuevo

- No otra vez! - dijo Haibaku viendo todo - ¿Será que me tengo que pelear con Shiki todos los días de mi vida? A ver! - dijo yendose contra Shiki y este empezó a pelearse con Haibaku olvidándose de Shun y este se va asustado.

Al final Chris separa a Shiki de Haibaku.

- Ven acá! - gritó Haibaku tratando de llegar hacia Shiki mientras era apretujado por Chris

- Haibaku, detente! - dijo Chris asustada y sosteniendo a Haibaku pero Shiki golpeó a ambos y siguió atacando a Haibaku. Ahora Chris no sabía qué hacer más que tratar de separar a los dos conflictivos.

Horas después, Haibaku y Shiki yacían en una habitación desordenada, con las ropas muy destrozadas, muy heridos y acostados boca arriba jadeando

- Eso fue genial, Shiki - dijo Haibaku jadeando mientras miraba a Shiki boca arriba

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - dijo Shiki mirando a Haibaku boca arriba mientras jadeaba

- Seguro - dijo Haibaku - Ha sido la mejor pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que he tenido a pesar de mi poca experiencia.

- Gracias Haibaku - dijo Shiki - Pero no creo que debamos repetirlo, tienes la primera pieza de la estrella

- La primera de las siete - dijo Haibaku - ¿Crees que sigifique algo?

- No se - dijo Shiki y ambos se levantaron

- Creo que con esto ya te ganaste mi amistad - dijo Haibaku

- Bien - dijo Shiki - ¿Amigos?

- Claro - dijo Haibaku tomando la mano de Shiki y este la apretó.

- Bien - dijo Dan - espero que limpien el lugar

- Yo me encargo - dijo Haibaku - Jejejejeje ñuñU

* * *

ESTE FUE EL FIN DE MI DECIMO CAPÍTULO, y por decir Décimo, digo que ya se cierran las inscripciones para los OC. Pero esta cifra que me dieron fue considerable. El único peligro es que me confine demasiado.

Dejen Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, etcétera.

Les mando saludos a todos los que leen mi fic. El siguiente destino es Phuket, uno de los destinos turisticos más grandes de Tailandia.

Rox Siniestra: De acuerdo. Juy aparecerá en el capitulo siguiente ya que lo veremos... bueno ._.U espérate hasta mañana.

JesusST: Que bueno que te guste que apareciera Xeo.

Slavik2016: Pues por ello se jodieron xD pero lo bueno es que ya tenemos la primera gema. Nos vemos pronto. Bye. (si digo esto es porque este lector dijo que se ausentaría de FFn por un tiempo)

Kiryuu Mangekyo: Es una gran persecución, no?

Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha: Wiiii. Te quiero mi nekito nwn. Y tienes razón, y por cierto, debes de mencionar siempre que Gray odia ver a las mujeres llorar... aunque no sé por qué Mirjane llora por Gray, o por qué siempre hace que ella llore.

Jack Dark Hell: Bueno Jack, gracias y tranquilo, no le haré nada a Midna, aunque está muy buenota, prefiero más a Chris.

Nanashi the Knight of the Sky: Cierto, esto apenas inicia.

Haku: Gracias Haku-san. Oye, ya me siento mejor desde hace más de un mes y he podidi hacer otros fics, como en en caso de "HELLO DEFQON1"

Solo Tezca: Thank You for the words.

Bye! Nos vemos pronto


End file.
